La Dulce Venganza
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: Ella tiene un plan... Destruirlos. Por todo lo que le quitaron y el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar.
1. La Subasta

**La Dulce Venganza**

 **Capítulo 1: La Subasta**

" _Traté de ser lista, de ser inteligente, de ser la persona que todos pensaban que era. Traté de no caer en la venganza, pero eso no resultó bien. Condénenme al infierno si quieren, a ese lugar que los muggles tanto temen. No me importa, iré gustosa luego de obtener mi victoria, los llevaré a ellos conmigo, porque no hay mejor lugar para aquellos que osaron en quitarme todo lo que una vez amé."_

En ese tipo de eventos, dulces fiestas para hipócritas, como solía llamarlos su marido, todo el mundo se esmeraba para lucir bien. Claro, era prácticamente el requisito más importante para presentarse en el lugar, vestir los mejores atuendos que haya en el closet, y jamás repetir vestido si se está con las mismas personas. Los varones, ya no apegándose al tradicional negro, lucían trajes de diversos colores y texturas, lisos, a cuadros, con puntos o rayas, eligiéndolos según la hora que se celebraba la reunión. Las mujeres, por otro lado, vestían por lo general con colores pasteles, con exuberantes y costosas joyas de todas las piedras preciosas que existen en la tierra, y peinados que hacían enmarcar sus rostros y escote. En fin, aquel tipo de fiesta era una constante competencia para ver quien se veía mejor y quien era el escándalo de la moda.

Por supuesto que desde hace un par de meses, los eventos celebrados en Inglaterra por magos de alta sociedad, y por ello me refiero a familias de sangre puras y mestizos más ricos, un constante escándalo de la moda se pavoneaba por entre las personas, con una copa de champán en la mano, y ojos estudiosos y calculadores.

-Cada vez me sorprende con su look, señora Thompson.

La aludida, sonriendo en su hermoso vestido rojo carmín, se encogió de hombros fingiendo modestia, pues sabía que era la envidia de las mujeres del lugar por ser el foco de atención de todas las miradas masculinas desde la primera fiesta a la que había asistido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No me gusta seguir las reglas - contestó con aires de sencillez - además, a mi marido le encantaba verme de rojo.

-Seguro que sí, querida.

La señora Thompson, una chica de solamente veintiocho años de edad, siguió caminando por el jardín de la mansión, mientras su largo cabello rubio se ondeaba a cada paso y el viento provocaba que el aroma de sus rizos inundara las narices de los machos, quienes prontamente se acercaban a ella para charlar. Hablar de cosas vanas y sin importancia con ellos no le importaba, era más entretenido que escuchar los cotilleos que se esmeraban por contar las mujeres, quienes parecían nunca tener nada más que hacer que entrometerse en la vida de otros. A veces, los chicos se ponían más interesantes, dejaban de hablar de cricket, póquer, o Quidditch, para pasar a los negocios, y eso era algo que le interesaba. Su marido y ella habían construido un imperio, con su ingenio y la habilidad de Vince para hacer negocios, _Thompson Incorporated_ llegó en tan solo siete años a ser la empresa más importante minería mágica de Europa, quedando número uno en la revista mágica de economía " _The Magimoney_ ".

-¿Cómo te está resultando tu nueva asistente, querida? – preguntó Roger con simpatía, entregándole una copa de champán para reemplazar la que ya había vaciado rato atrás.

-Bueno, se le pasan ciertos detalles, pero es solamente una niña así que no puedo quejarme, recién está empezando – dijo la chica con voz serena. – No obstante no tenías por qué enviarme a una espía.

Roger sonrió, era curioso ver a aquella chica, tan joven, y tan bonita, dirigir un imperio sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. La nueva asistente era sin duda una gran ayuda, puesto que así podía delegar ciertas actividades, o tener a alguien quien le dijera que lo que había en su agenda.

-No la mandé para espiarte, cariño, sino para que tengas a alguien que te aliviane la carga y que te dé de comer. Tú también eres una niña para mí.

-Solamente eres dos años mayor que yo, Roger, no te vengas a hacer el adulto aquí y a tratarme como a una bebé, porque ambos sabemos que tengo la madurez necesaria – contestó ella un tanto a la defensiva, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrado.

-Hey, solamente estoy tratando de ser bueno contigo, Vince me pidió que cuidara de ti.

Ella suspiró, el nombre de su esposo lograba ese efecto siempre que se sentía algo abrumada. No se habían casado por amor años atrás, era solamente una transacción, pero resultaron ser los mejores amigos. Vince siempre la apoyó en sus planes, cuando se los contó, él trató de detenerla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era lo que debía hacerse. Y ella estaría eternamente agradecida por eso.

-Lo sé, lo siento, estoy algo agobiada aquí – comentó tomándole amigablemente la mano a Roger -, este lugar no es mi favorito, que digamos.

-Deja el pasado atrás, pequeña.

-Eso quisieras.

Se alejó caminando, evaluando a cada invitado, reconociendo sus caras, hablando con un par de ellos, estudiándolos. En aquellos dos meses en los que había vivido en Inglaterra, muchos tenían la intensión de intimidarla, de asustarla, o de utilizarla para sus propios fines. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años había construido un muro que dejaba atrás todo sentimiento que le impidiera conseguir lo que quería. No se dejaba pasar a llevar, era la mujer más fuerte que alguno de aquellos presentes podría conocer jamás, y su fortaleza la llevaría al éxito… O a la destrucción.

* * *

Otra de las fiestas de su madre. _Genial_. Sabía que ese era uno de los posibles riesgos de regresar a Inglaterra, y específicamente a la mansión que había sido su hogar hacía años atrás. Pero una vez pisado el patio de la casa, no había vuelta atrás, no podía escapar de ahí puesto que muchos de los invitados lo reconocieron y se acercaron a saludar, emocionados por su regreso luego de cuatro años fuera del país, viviendo con su mujer en París, desde donde dirigía la sucursal francesa de _Malfoy's Golden and Silver_. Sí, la empresa que sus ancestros habían construido alguna vez siglos atrás, se alzaba cada día más, recuperándose del fiasco que había atravesado años atrás, cuando los Malfoy estuvieron metidos en las artes oscuras. Ahora, diez años más tarde, el mundo mágico británico, e internacional también, ponía las manos al fuego por ellos, viendo que era una de las empresas más fuertes y competentes en lo que se refiere a la minería mágica, específicamente el oro y la plata, extraídos desde las tierras donde los muggles jamás pensarían que podrían encontrar tales metales.

Su éxito había sido tal, que se habían expandido, a otros lugares de Europa, y prontamente, si todo iba como esperaban, tomarían posición en Brasil y Arabia Saudita. Por lo mismo, la empresa ya no sería conocida por su nombre actual, sino que su nuevo nombre, _Malfoy's Global Golden and Silver_ les daría la distinción a nivel mundial.

Su celular sonó, salvándolo de una tediosa y sofocante conversación con una de las ancianas amigas de su madre, la señora Pennyweather, una mujer regordeta amante de los perros Bulldogs, y del brandy, que lo había abordado apenas la cena terminó. Se excusó, agradecido internamente por no tener que escuchar nuevamente sobre _Daisy,_ su perra que tenía ya doce años de existencia, y que se negaba a dejarse ir a pesar de la enfermedad que le afectaba el cerebro.

- _Thompson ha aceptado reunirse con usted, señor Malfoy –_ comentó su secretaria desde el otro lado de la línea – _el miércoles a las catorce horas._

-Perfecto – derrotar a _Thompson Incorporated_ había sido su ambición desde que habían tomado su lugar como número uno en " _The Magimoney"._ Esos malditos no hundirían su ego sin recibir algo por ello -, avísale a Zabini que tome el traslador, pero necesito que esté aquí el martes, para discutir con él. Avísale a Thompson que la reunión será en la sala de juntas en Londres.

- _Por supuesto, señor, de inmediato._

Tras colgar, una sonrisa de triunfo llenó su rostro, debía encontrar a su padre, entre esa millonada de gente, para comunicarle sus recientes acuerdos. Thompson iba a caer, no iba a ser posible que rechazaran la oferta que estaba por darles, no después de haber leído los últimos informes que su espía le había dado. Su competencia iba de mal en peor, los número no les estaban cuadrando y ahí estaba él, actuando como un supuesto héroe para evitar que ellos _quebraran por completo._

El director de orquesta anunció el comienzo del baile a través del micrófono, por lo que muchos comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista donde ya empezaban a danzar algunas parejas. Un camarero pasó por su lado, ofreciéndole champán, el que aceptó con gusto, anticipándose a la celebración que tendría el miércoles por la tarde, junto a su padre, su socio, Blaise Zabini, quien dirigía la sucursal Italiana, y su madre, tal vez, luego de adquirir las acciones de Thompson y convertirlo en un subsidiario de su compañía.

Se plantó cerca de la pista de baile, evaluando con la mirada a los presentes, y buscando con disimulo a su padre, quien seguramente estaba por ahí, adulando a alguna mujer joven, persuadiéndola de irse a la cama con él luego de que la función terminara, invitándola a bailar, y evitando a su pobre madre, quien debía estar cotilleando con sus amigas, tratando de hacerse la mal entendida, haciendo oídos sordos a las acciones de Lucius, y sufriendo por dentro el desengaño. No sabía cómo era que su madre podía seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de la infidelidad de su esposo, sin embargo no era algo en lo que podía opinar, puesto que su propio matrimonio, consolidado como el de sus padres, no era siquiera un poco emocionante ni lleno de amor como aparentaban cuando estaban en público. Era más que nada, un acuerdo de negocios, como casi todo en su vida.

Localizó a su padre parado mirando a los danzantes del otro lado de la pista, justo frente a él, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí, saludando a un par de personas en el camino, besando manos de chicas encantadoras que estaban en la posible lista de mujeres a las que llamar si necesitaba un revolcón y su mujer no estaba presente. _Tal palo tal astilla._

Lucius Malfoy, imponiendo su porte y elegancia, sostenía un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego con su mano derecha, y la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo del pantalón gris. Su largo cabello, más blanco que rubio ahora que era más viejo, amarrado con una cinta, otorgándole un toque renacentista al atuendo. Con expresión inescrutable, observaba a sus invitados, _a los invitados de su esposa_ , con cierto desgano. No estaba de ánimos para una fiesta, ni mucho menos para las cotorras mujeres de la sociedad. Tal vez podría elegir una presa pronto y largarse de ahí para tener más satisfacción de la que podría darle el whiskey.

-Thompson mordió el anzuelo – comentó Draco situándose a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde su padre miraba, una morena chica de ojos castaños vestida con un largo vestido celeste pálido, y exuberantes curvas.

-Me alegro – Lucius, sin cambiar ni un poco la expresión, volteó el rostro hacia su hijo y levantó su vaso, para brindar con Draco el pequeño pero gran paso -, les daremos a esos bastardos lo que merecen por quitarnos el primer puesto.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, padre.

* * *

No podía negar que el lugar se veía muy diferente a años atrás, cuando había pisado el suelo de esa mansión en aquellos tiempos tan oscuros. Los toldos blancos adornados con luces de navidad le concebían al jardín un toque más limpio y las mesas envueltas en aquellos manteles color marfil se veían más amplias de lo que eran. Cualquiera diría que, por la decoración elegida, el evento se trataba de una fiesta de bodas, no una recaudación de fondos para niños abandonados. Nunca creyó posible que Narcisa Malfoy, quien había conocido en sus tiempos como la Reina de Hielo, fuera una mujer que viviera para preparar subastas y fiestas para fundaciones de ayuda. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en el tercer evento organizado por la mujer y en la décima fiesta relacionada con lo mismo en la que veía a la señora y el señor Malfoy.

El cóctel preparado para la ocasión no se había limitado en gastos y era tan ostentoso como todo lo demás en esa casa. Luego de todos aquellos canapés, empanadas, brochetas, frutas, pasteles, no sabía cómo era que las personas se sentaban, como si nada les hubiese pasado, en los lugares que les habían asignado para disfrutar de otra extravagante cena de langosta.

-Espero estén disfrutando de la noche - comentó Narcisa Malfoy a través del micrófono, desde su mesa -, es un agrado tenerlos aquí, en mi casa, con este fin tan noble. Seguro que hay muchos niños que agradecerán que abran sus corazones y billeteras, por supuesto - el chiste hizo reír a los presentes, pero había ahí algunos que solo fingían su risa. - No quiero entretenerlos con más de mi palabrería, así que ¡ _bon appétit_!

Los platos, cubiertos con una tapa de metal, fueron descubiertos todos al mismo tiempo por magia, revelando una suculenta langosta que sacó a cada uno de los presentes una mirada de admiración.

-Es un honor sentarme junto a usted, señora Thompson - dijo Marcus Flint con aires de seducción -, he oído bastante de su persona estos días.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas - sonrió la muchacha con gentileza, pero tratando de no dar la impresión de que estaba coqueteando con él. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que corrieran los rumores de un nuevo, y muy desagradable a su parecer, amorío entre ella y Flint.

-Oh, por supuesto, sobre todo se resalta su valentía por mostrarse diferente, cosa que me ha demostrado hoy.

Tenía que frenar el impulso de rodar los ojos, porque el intento de ese idiota de querer entrar en sus bragas con estúpidas mentiras le daba asco. Sabía lo que se decía de ella y claramente no era valentía lo que decían que definía a su persona por usar ropa distinta a la de las demás mujeres de sociedad. Unos echaban la culpa a vivir en el extranjero tantos años, otros a un intento de conseguir marido luego de quedar viuda, otros a meter a alguien en su cama de forma fácil, pero ninguno decía que era valiente por romper las reglas, y por supuesto no lo harían por la envidia que le tenían. Al fin y al cabo ser la mujer más poderosa en Inglaterra y probablemente en Europa Occidental daba mucho que desear a las pobres damas de sociedad que se pasaban la vida sentadas en su sillón blanco de terciopelo bebiendo una taza de té, y a los varones que trataban de levantar negocios que eran opacados por el de una mujer. En una sociedad machista como esa era indigno que una chica los rebajara.

Claro que había otros que no sabían ni siquiera su nombre, y era verdaderamente refrescante cuando conocía a alguien así. Porque de esa forma podían conocerla por quien era y no por los millones que había en su bóveda en Gringotts. Aunque nadie llegaba a conocerla completamente, nadie sabía el secreto tras esa mirada calculadora. Excepto dos personas, tal vez.

La conversación con Flint y los demás presentes, entre ellos su amigo, Roger Davies, fluyó en torno a la subasta que se realizaría más tarde, donde finas piezas de arte estaba listas para ser ganadas por el mejor postor.

-Escuché que una de las piezas es la escultura del ave Fénix que solía tener Dumbledore antes de morir - comentó Lauren Marshall, una coleccionista de arte mágico -, debe ser magnífica.

-Si se parece a Faukes por supuesto que lo será - dijo Roger.

-Por supuesto, había olvidado que tanto usted, señor Davis, como el señor Flint estudiaron en Hogwarts. Debieron conocer al ave y a su dueño en persona.

-Yo nunca hablé con él realmente - habló Flint mientras trataba de partir la pinza de la langosta -, Dumbledore se inclinaba en hablar personalmente sólo con ciertas personas, al resto nos tiraba a los jefes de casa para resolver los problemas que tuviéramos o que causáramos. Estaba siempre con su favorito, Harry Potter, prestándole toda su atención dejando al resto a su cuenta.

La señora Thompson apretó los puños bajo su mesa, tratando de no saltar contra ese imbécil que se empeñaba por insultar a Dumbledore sutilmente. Si una cosa había aprendido con los años era que el difunto director hacía todo lo posible por mantener a salvo el mundo en el que vivimos, y que un estúpido como Marcus Flint viniera a decir lo contrario era como un insulto para ella también.

Roger la miró interrogante, como preguntándole si se encontraba bien, por lo que se obligó a respirar hondo y seguir con el tema de la subasta, era lo que los había llevado a la fiesta, después de todo. Los fondos recaudados iban a ser destinados a la construcción de una nueva y mejorada casa de acogida, donde aquellos menores de diecisiete años que no tuvieran un lugar donde vivir, pudieran refugiarse ahí por el tiempo que necesitaran, y encontrar una familia en aquellos iguales a ellos mismos, o también, ser adoptados por almas benevolentes.

Era una causa noble, como lo había dicho Narcisa, y muchos estaban muy dispuestos en soltar sus cheques con grandes cantidades de dinero, con el fin de que aquellos no tan afortunados pudieran tener una vida mejor. Claramente había otros que solamente lo hacían para quedar bien, o para demostrarle a la sociedad que eran capaces de dar un montón de dinero y que no afectaba sus cuentas. Motivos egoístas o no, los niños saldrían ganando, y eso era lo importante.

La langosta dio lugar al postre, una suculenta tarta de melaza muy parecida a la que solían servir en Hogwarts, aunque luego de no comer ni un solo bocado de ella en más de ocho años le sabía de maravilla, e incluso mejor a la que daban en la escuela. Y luego del postre, mientras los invitados seguían conversando de cosas triviales sentados en sus mesas y otros parados en algún lugar bebiendo champán o whiskey de fuego, el director de orquesta anunció el comienzo del baile, que tradicionalmente consistían en diez canciones tocadas por la sinfonía antes de comenzar con la subasta.

-¿Mi querido Roger, me concedes esta pieza? – le preguntó la rubia a su amigo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes por tomar la iniciativa con respecto al baile.

-Por supuesto – sonrió él.

Roger se levantó para ofrecerle el brazo a la chica, y conducirla a la pista de baile, a donde varias parejas se dirigían. Y al contrario de lo que todos creían, se ubicaron algo apartados del resto, para no llamar mucho la atención de los presentes, y así poder conversar con un poco más de privacidad.

-Es obvio que quieres hablar conmigo – comentó Roger en susurro - ¿qué sucede?

-Malfoy mordió el anzuelo – murmuró con una sonrisa -, su secretaria llamó hace un rato a Penélope pidiendo una reunión, seguramente ese intento de espía que enviaron a recopilar información les dio _los datos_. Tenemos una junta el miércoles en sus oficinas en Londres.

-Eres malvada – la sonrisa que Roger le dedico fue de pura picardía, satisfacción y tal vez, un poco de orgullo.

-Sólo trato de proteger lo mío – dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Claro – concordó con ironía el joven.

* * *

-Draco, ¡qué gusto! No sabía que habías vuelto ¿cuándo llegaste?

Theodore siempre había sido considerado uno de los únicos amigos leales que Draco una vez tuvo. Si bien cuando estaban en la escuela no se frecuentaban mucho, él sabía que si necesitaba algo Nott estaría ahí para ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Al mantenerse al margen de la guerra mágica contra Voldemort diez años atrás, había logrado proseguir sin problemas en su carrera, lo que le permitió llegar a ser un gran abogado y trabajar en el ministerio. Algunos habían tenido sus peros, por supuesto, ya que no era desconocido que su padre era un fiel seguidor del Lord Oscuro, pero Theo estaba limpio, libre de todo crimen que pudieron pensar, tal vez el único delito que ejercía diariamente era ser sumamente inteligente, lo que lo ayudaba bastante con su trabajo.

-Hace un par de noches – respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa, abrazando con ganas a su amigo, feliz de verlo también.

-Supongo que tu madre organizó esta fiesta en honor a ti – comentó Nott.

Draco rio. Lo más probable era que la fiesta estuviera planeada mucho antes de que su madre siquiera supiera que pensaba volver a Inglaterra. De hecho, ella no lo supo sino hasta que apareció en la Mansión Malfoy con sus maletas, y le comentó que pasaría unas semanas ahí para ayudar a su padre con los negocios, entretanto su mujer estaba fuera.

-Mi madre usa cualquier excusa para dar una fiesta, yo solamente soy un extra en este lugar.

-Qué modesto de tu parte, Malfoy. – Theo levantó su copa para brindar con su amigo por su broma, puesto que lo último que creía era que el rubio podía llegar a ser modesto alguna vez.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el hombre más humilde de este lugar.

Rieron a carcajadas, mientras observaban a los presentes. Había mucha gente en la fiesta, gente que jamás en la vida había visto y otros a los que detestaba con su alma por lo altaneros que eran. Es decir, él era bastante presumido, para qué negarlo, pero esas personas también eran hipócritas, y eso no lo definía a él. La mayoría de la gente que había ahí asistía a ese tipo de eventos solamente para aparentar, y gran parte de las mujeres para cotillear. Realmente no entendía el afán de algunas féminas de querer meterse en la vida de los demás, parecía que no tenían otra ocupación y su vida era tan aburrida que debían entretenerse con la de otros.

-¿Dónde está Astoria? No la he visto.

-Oh, ella está de viaje, - contestó Draco, quien no vio venir esa pregunta - quiso recorrer el mundo antes de que nos pongamos en plan de tener un bebé.

-Por supuesto, no se podría esperar menos de ella... – Draco tenía que hacer como si no había notado el aire de fastidio que sonó en su voz. No era desconocido para él que su esposa no era la persona favorita de Nott; suya tampoco, obviamente, pero debía aparentar que se llevaban de maravilla ante todos y ante su amigo, - ¿Están bien ustedes dos? – Pero Theo lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Theodore, cariño, ven!

Luna Nott, casada con Theo hacía cinco años, llevaba un vestido celeste pálido largo, con corte griego y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño. Estaba a unos cinco metros de ellos, pero su particular voz era audible a muchos más. Theodore miró en su dirección y le sonrió con ternura

-Un momento, Luna – le pidió, pues tenía que terminar de hablar con Draco antes. Intuía que algo andaba mal en la relación de él con Astoria y quería saber si podía serle útil en algo. Sería feliz de arreglar todo para el divorcio, si es que los problemas eran de tal magnitud.

-Ve con ella, ya hablaremos, no tengo planes de marcharme en bastante tiempo – dijo Draco guiñándole el ojo.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza y tras darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro, se fue caminando en dirección a su mujer, quien daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar, demostrando lo emocionada que estaba. El túnel de gente que se hizo para dejar pasar a Nott se abrió un poco más revelando a una hermosa chica parada junto a Luna. La joven llevaba puesto un corto vestido rojo de encaje, sencillo, pero elegante, y que definitivamente contrastaba con la vestimenta de los demás presentes, quienes optaban por colores más sobrios y apagados. Algo en esa iniciativa en romper las reglas llamó la atención de Draco, quien quiso de inmediato saber la identidad de la joven. No obstante, el largo y ondulado cabello rubio de la joven, suelto en toda su extensión, le ocultaba el rostro bajo sombras, dejando a la vista su respingada nariz. La chica se volteó, dándole completamente la espalda, evitando de esa forma que pudiera verla. Sin embargo eso no evitó que recorriera su cuerpo con la mirada. El cabello le llegaba prácticamente a la cintura, pero su color claro dejaba trasparentar el rojo de su vestido, revelando la estrecha cintura que tenía. Siguió mirando hacia abajo, e inconscientemente se mojó los labios al mirar su trasero y sus largas y tonificadas piernas, las que finalizaban en unos altos zapatos de tacón plateados.

Esa mujer tenía algo especial, pero también le parecía algo familiar la forma en que se paraba y movía los brazos al hablar.

-Hijo, he estado buscándote por todos lados - comentó Narcisa situándose a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, madre?

No podía apartar la vista de aquella chica, era como si su visión lo hipnotizara, y eso que no había llegado a ver su rostro, realmente. Tenía la intención de hacer uso de su galantería, al fin y al cabo, su esposa estaba lejos, lo que era muy conveniente para él en esos momentos.

-Lainadan me ha informado que Astoria llamó - dijo con voz preocupada -, desea que la llames urgentemente.

-Te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que concierne a ella es urgente.

Narcisa lo miró con horror, y tan disimuladamente como pudo lo alejó de los invitados, privándole la visión de la deliciosa desconocida que estaba a punto de voltearse en ese momento.

-Draco, Astoria es tu esposa, debes mostrarle el respeto que merece, así que ve a llamarla. - ordenó, recibiendo una ceja levantada por parte de su hijo.

-Disculpa que te lo haga saber, madre, pero ya no soy un niño y no tienes por qué estar dándome órdenes - dijo con un tono duro, pero tan frío como el hielo -. Astoria tiene el respeto que merece y la llamaré cuando sienta ganas de hablar con ella, no ahora.

-Dijo que era urgente.

-Si así lo fuera, me habría llamado directamente a mi celular - contestó Draco seguro -. Lo único que quiere es ponerte en mi contra.

Ella estaba por contestar, pero una chica menuda, quien Draco supuso que era la asistente de su madre, se acercó a ellos para informarle a la mujer que debía ir hacia el escenario para empezar la subasta. Narcisa asintió, para luego mirar a su hijo con el claro mensaje de que eso no terminaba ahí. Se marchó con la cabeza alta, signo que demostraba lo molesta que estaba con él, pero eso no hizo que fuera tras ella, ni que sacara su celular para llamar a Astoria. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con su esposa, en esos momentos que tenía a otra rubia en mente.

Volteó nuevamente hacia el lugar donde había visto a Theo con aquella sexy desconocida, pero sólo estaba su amigo con su mujer, conversando animadamente. Ni rastro de la chica que quería ver. Gruñó malhumorado, y recorrió la multitud con la mirada, buscándola, pero no la vio. Tenía que saber quién era, lo sentía como una necesidad biológica, como respirar. Solamente esperaba que no se hubiera ido, porque no quería preguntarle a su madre quien era. Ella seguramente pensaría que le sería infiel a Astoria, y no le convenía tenerla de enemiga mientras estuviera en Londres.

Por lo que comenzó a caminar disimuladamente por entre la gente, buscándola, moviendo los ojos con algo de desesperación. Era una reacción extraña, jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Normalmente eran las chicas quienes acudían a él, no al revés, nunca había tenido que buscar a alguien con tanta vivacidad.

-Mis queridos, estamos por comenzar la subasta – Narcisa sostenía su varita apuntando a su cuello para amplificar su voz -, por favor acérquense.

Los invitados poco a poco se fueron acercando a sus mesas, y mientras se iban sentando, Draco se quedó parado, sabiendo que, si ella no se había ido aún, eventualmente llegaría ahí, y se destacaría entre los demás. Lo que sucedió, claramente. La chica caminaba tomada del brazo de Roger Davies, con el rostro volteado hacia él, quien le iba hablando de una manera muy cercana. Lo envidió de inmediato, a pesar de que todavía no podía ver la cara de la mujer. Lo envidió por poder tocarla y se preguntó si ella sería su novia.

Alguien llamó a Davies desde algún lugar cerca de donde Draco estaba, por lo que ambos se detuvieron y miraron en dirección al llamado. Y por fin pudo ver su rostro.

Era hermosa, no podía siquiera negarlo. Su piel de porcelana era tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de un tono miel, maquillados perfectamente con un ahumado oscuro. Y sus labios, finos pero apetecibles, pintados de un tono neutro. Era seguramente la chica más atrevida que había ahí, y no sólo por su vestido, sino que también por su maquillaje, puesto que se había fijado, en el resto de las mujeres que habían asistido al evento, que el maquillaje que usaban también era en tonos apagados, pasteles, sin mucho color.

Era impresionante que se distinguiera tanto de las demás, y seguía pensando que le parecía familiar, sentía que la conocía de alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde. Tal vez esa sería la excusa para acercarse a hablar. Ahora solamente tenía que hacer que Roger Davies la dejara sola.

Gracias al llamado, Davies le dijo algo al oído y se alejó de ella. Era el momento perfecto, nadie estaba cerca de ella con la intención de entablar conversación, se encontraba sola parada en el medio del jardín. Sus ojos miel se posaron en él, lo miró de arriba abajo, y sonrió. No era una sonrisa de saludo, ni de amabilidad. Era una sonrisa de pura seducción, que le quitó el aliento por unos momentos. No iba a perder más tiempo, tenía que ser suya.

Pero apenas dio un paso hacia la muchacha, su padre lo llamó, y por el tono de voz, no podía desobedecer. Y menos estando en medio de tanta gente. La chica levantó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente entre las personas, directamente a su mesa, que estaba muy alejada a la de él. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero iba a conseguir acercarse a ella en algún momento, era una promesa.

Lucius Malfoy estaba ya sentado en su mesa cuando llegó junto a él, le lanzó una mirada llena de seriedad, pero sin llegar a delatar lo molesto que estaba por ese llamado. No era que al mayor de los Malfoy le importara mucho que su hijo estuviera enojado con él de todas maneras. Se sentó a su lado, puesto que sabía que el hombre deseaba comentarle algo, y en esos casos no era preferible que el resto de la mesa, o los que estaban alrededor lo escucharan.

-Hay grandes inversionistas hoy, Draco – comentó mirando los rostros de las demás personas que habían ahí -, la subasta la organiza tu madre, pero eso no quita que podamos pujar. Debemos mostrarnos fuertes, y demostrar que podemos despilfarrar el dinero en estas estupideces.

-Es una buena causa, padre – dijo Draco -. ¿Me estás pidiendo que puje por alguna de las obras de arte?

-Exactamente.

-OK, si es lo que quieres…

Su casa en París la tenía llena de obras de arte muy bellas, no era que necesitara otra más, puesto que no había espacio. Astoria era fanática de las galerías francesas, italianas, y holandesas, y se daba el capricho de comprar lo que quisiera para su hogar cuando le daba la gana. Draco no se quejaba, pues en ese sentido su mujer tenía buen gusto, y su casa se veía más cálida con aquellos cuadros y esculturas. Pero ahora su padre prácticamente lo obligaba a arrojar dinero de más en arte que seguramente no le gustaría.

 _Al menos es por una buena causa._

A veces se preguntaba si el dinero que se obtenía en esos eventos realmente llegaba a las fundaciones para las que estaban dirigidos, y por eso, en ocasiones iba directamente a esos lugares a dar dinero. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Draco Malfoy un benefactor. Nadie que lo hubiese conocido cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts lo habría creído, pero la verdad era que mientras estaban en el medio de la guerra con Voldemort, le había tocado ver como muchos niños se quedaban sin padres por su culpa, por culpa del bando al que su padre lo había arrastrado. Y como una forma de poder redimirse había ayudado, a lo largo de los años, a reconstruir centros de ayuda y proveer de dinero para alimentación y estudios. Un acto noble del que muy pocos sabían.

-Bien, la primera obra a subastar es este precioso cuadro de Gregory Goyle – dijo el maestro de ceremonia – llamado "la desolación de la _veela_ ".

Goyle había sido un gorila sin cerebro en la escuela, pensó Draco, pero tenía habilidad con el pincel. La pintura reflejaba a una _veela_ de brillantes ojos color plata y su largo cabello rubio cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo justo en las partes en las que debía, quien miraba por una ventana con rostro serio hacia un paisaje lleno de vida.

-Empecemos con cien galeones. ¿Quién da cien galeones?

Una mano fue levantada.

-Bien, tenemos cien galeones, ¿quién da doscientos galeones?

La suma fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta que fue vendida por un millón y medio de galeones. Goyle, sentado un poco más allá, se veía radiante, no porque el dinero fuera para él, sino que por el prestigio que le daba aquello para su carrera. Esculturas y más cuadros fueron subastados a continuación, pero ninguno llamaba su atención como para pujar por él. Eran obras aburridas, o que eran de un estilo totalmente distinto al de su casa, por lo que si lo conseguía tendría que regalarlo, y sería una lástima.

-Tenemos aquí la pintura de esta noche, señores y señoras – comentó el maestro de ceremonias, recorriendo el jardín con la mirada, como desafiándolos para ver quién lo tendría. Lucius lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, para que no se quedara sin pujar, obligándolo con la mirada a que lo hiciera -. "El sauco más alto" de nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, en sus años de artista.

Era una pintura de un árbol de sauco que sobresalía de los que tenía alrededor, un río cruzaba por frente a él y por magia, parecía que el río se movía al igual que las ramas del árbol. Aquel cuadro le recordaba al cuento que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño, _"la fábula de los tres hermanos"._ Imaginaba que Dumbledore se había inspirado en ello también.

La puja llegó a los quinientos galeones antes de que alguien ofreciera seiscientos galeones. La melodiosa voz, proveniente de una mesa a su derecha, le pareció familiar, no sabía de dónde era, pero sí sabía que en algún momento la había escuchado. Raro. Volteó a ver quién era la persona dueña de aquella voz y se encontró con la chica de vestido rojo. Sonrió.

-Seiscientos galeones ofrece la bella joven – dijo el hombre que dirigía - ¿alguien ofrece más?

Draco levantó el brazo.

-Setecientos.

-Perfecto, setecientos…

-Ochocientos – dijo la mujer.

-Mil galeones – contraatacó Draco, y volvió a mirar a la joven, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante. Provocadora. Deliciosa.

Se oyó un murmullo cuando ambos se miraron, y cuando ella ofreció dos mil galeones, un coro asombrado inundó el jardín. Narcisa estaba que explotaba de la felicidad ahí arriba del escenario, donde estaba sentada junto a otros colaboradores del evento. Draco no estaba seguro si invertir aquella cantidad de dinero en ese cuadro valía la pena, pero sí valía seguir el juego de aquella mujer. Cada vez que la observaba sentía con más fuerza que algo familiar había en ella, pero mientras más se aproximaba a su nombre, más rápido se iba de su mente.

Lucius lo pateó nuevamente por debajo de la mesa, para que superara la oferta de su bella contrincante, por lo que de inmediato prometió tres mil galeones. Ya nadie se interponía entre ellos, nadie más pujaba por el cuadro.

-Cuatro mil galeones – dijo ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué competencia – comentó Narcisa, levantándose de su asiento y situándose al lado del maestro de ceremonia, quien estaba igual de contento que ella. – Tenemos cuatro mil galeones por esta hermosa obra de arte ¿creo que es la puja final?

Draco miró a la desconocida, y cuando ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una expresión de total arrogancia, vino a su mente todas las veces que había visto aquella expresión en ese rostro. Reconoció de inmediato esas facciones, ese tono de voz, esos gestos, todo. Pero el reconocerla no quitó que se sintiera sorprendido, y menos lo incitó renunciar a la victoria.

-Cuatro mil a la una, - dijo Narcisa – cuatro mil a las dos…

-¡Cinco mil galeones! – gritó Draco con energía.

La muchacha levantó las manos en signo de rendición, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía que ella era de las que se rendía, pero bueno no podía hablar por el dinero de otros. Su madre anunció que él obtendría el cuadro por cinco mil galeones, cosa que hizo aplaudir al resto de las personas que estaban ahí, y provocó que su padre lo mirara con satisfacción. Sabía que a Lucius le importaba un rábano la causa, por lo que si había alguna pisca de orgullo en su expresión no era por la donación a los niños abandonados.

El director de la orquesta volvió a tocar música bailable, por lo que muchas parejas se acercaron nuevamente a la pista para danzar un rato. Muchos felicitaron a Draco cuando pasaron por su lado, pero él apenas les prestó atención, pues estaba buscando a la chica que había robado sus pensamientos aquella última hora. No por haberla reconocido no se acercaría a ella. Ahora con mayor razón, y no sabía si sería agradable el encuentro.

La muchacha de rojo estaba de pie lejos de la pista de baile, observando a las parejas divertirse. Estaba algo alejada de los demás, por eso hablar con ella sería un poco más privado, sin perturbar el ambiente de los otros invitados, y le daba la espalda, por lo que no lo vería venir. Sería un ataque sorpresa.

Al caminar hacia ella volvió a recorrerla con la mirada. Quién diría que se convertiría en una mujer deliciosa a la vista masculina. Quién diría que alguna vez él la miraría con hambre. Definitivamente la mojigata que había sido alguna vez se había ido para siempre, dejando a una seductora.

-¿De verdad pensaste – le preguntó al oído – que no te reconocería, sangre sucia?

* * *

 **Hola HOLAAA! Tanto tiempo. Qué feliz estoy de volver, hacía tiempo que quería publicar pero no tenía el tiempo ni la energía para escribir. Pero aquí estoy, espero que la inspiración dure.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Cuéntenme, para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo.**

 **Estoy algo corta de palabras, así que me despido ahora.**

 **Besoooos!**


	2. La Reunión

**La Dulce Venganza**

 **Capítulo 2: La Reunión**

" _En la venganza, como en la vida, cada acción provoca una reacción igual o en sentido contrario. Al final, los culpables siempre caen"_

 _-¡Sí, por supuesto que sí!_

 _-¿De verdad? –Ronald sonrió emocionado, e incrédulo al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba tranquilo al fin, podrían ser libres de ser felices sin tener contratiempos mayores._

 _-Estaré gustosa, cariño, de compartir el resto de mis días contigo – Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, antes de besarlo con devoción y amor, mientras un sentimiento de eterna felicidad crecía en su pecho._

 _Dos años atrás habría parecido casi imposible que ese día hubiese llegado, pues la guerra contra Lord Voldemort parecía quitar toda esperanza de felicidad, de matrimonio o hijos. Lo único que se esperaba era poder vencerlo y que esos días de incertidumbre, donde no se sabía si llegarías vivo al caer la noche, se marcharan al fin._

 _Dos años de limpia tranquilidad, todo rastro de magia oscura había desaparecido y el trabajo de los aurores giraba en torno a crímenes pequeños, como robos e infracciones. No había habido ningún asesinato o secuestro en todo ese tiempo._

 _La decisión de Ronald había sido repentina, pero estaba seguro de ella. Amaba a Hermione con su alma, era la mujer de su vida, y no quería esperar más para decir que realmente era suya. Cuando, hace dos días atrás, ella le había dicho con tanta honestidad que lo amaba cuando le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, puesto que sabía que estaría molida luego de haber estado ayudando a su madre toda la tarde anterior a desmalezar el jardín sin nada de magia, supo que quería escucharla decir aquellas palabras todos los días al levantarse por el resto de su vida. La amaba con locura, y esa misma tarde desapareció de La Madriguera para ir al Callejón Diagon, y visitar la joyería en busca del anillo perfecto para su novia._

 _Hermione era sencilla, sabía que si le daba un anillo hecho de lana de oveja igual lo aceptaría gustosa, porque no era la joya en sí lo que codiciaba, sino que el símbolo que significaba. Aun así la sencilla argolla que compró, de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante en todo su alrededor, era justa para ella, simplemente hermosa._

 _Bueno, sencilla con respecto a la forma._

 _Los ojos de Hermione brillaban por las lágrimas de felicidad que querían correr dichosas por sus mejillas. Ronald, tomó su mano e introdujo el anillo en el dedo correcto, sellando de esta forma su compromiso._

 _-Esta es la cosa más bonita que me has regalado ¿sabes? – declaró la muchacha, radiante con su sonrisa -. Y no me refiero al anillo, sino que a ti, a tu amor. Prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, sin importar que tiemble, llueva o relampaguee._

 _Ronald abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la casa, seguido por gritos. El picnic que había preparado para la ocasión estaba bastante alejado de su hogar, para que nadie los viera si se ponían algo románticos, por eso, no tenían gran visión de La Madriguera desde ahí, pero el cielo casi nocturno se veía enrojecido por llamas y el aire comenzaba a oler a humo._

 _-Quédate aquí - ordenó Ron poniéndose rápidamente de pie._

 _-No creerás que me quedaré a esperar que vuelvas - debatió ella, haciendo el ademán de levantarse, sin embargo el pelirrojo fue más rápido y le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización para que no lo siguiera._

 _-Volveré en seguida por ti, cariño, pero debo asegurarme de que no haya peligro._

 _Ronald salió corriendo por entre las matas de trigo que cosechaban en La Madriguera, en dirección a ella, dejando a Hermione hechizada esperando a que volviera._

 _Sin embargo, él nunca regresó._

* * *

-¿De verdad pensaste – le preguntó al oído – que no te reconocería, sangre sucia?

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pues Malfoy actuaba exactamente como quería que actuara. Sabía que era un mujeriego, y sabía también que hasta hacía unos momentos no la había reconocido para nada, por lo que un leve coqueteo y juego de seducción lo haría caer a sus pies, justo donde lo quería. Se volteó para encararlo y levantó una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Vaya, vaya, el más joven de los Malfoy ha decidido mostrar sus excelentes modales – bromeó, cosa que no cayó nada bien en Draco.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa, Granger?

-Lo siento, ya no respondo a ese nombre – comentó, dando dos pasos atrás para alejarse de él -, ahora si me disculpas, debo saludar a algunas personas.

Hermione volteó con toda la intención de dejarlo ahí parado solo, sin embargo no pudo avanzar, puesto que Draco la agarró del brazo y volvió a girarla con algo de brusquedad, por lo que la muchacha quedó pegada a su pecho.

-No te atrevas a darme la espalda – advirtió con ira contenida. Aquella chica siempre lograba sacar su lado más bruto, sin embargo ella solamente lo miró con una ceja levantada -. ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Es una fiesta privada.

-Lo sé, fui invitada por tu madre, querido Draco.

Pavor, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento cuando escuchó su nombre en aquellos labios, pero también deseo, y no supo por qué. Hermione Granger jamás en la vida lo había llamado así, siempre se trataban por el apellido, era así como trataba a todos los ineptos de Gryfindor, y en especial, al grupito de Potter. Pero de todas formas era estúpido que se sintiera así por una palabra.

La soltó de inmediato, ganándose una sensual sonrisa llena de victoria por parte de ella, quien, aprovechando su estupor, se alejó un par de pasos antes de voltearse y finalmente alejarse de él sin que la detuviera. Se pasó la mano por la cara, luego de ver como contorneaba sus caderas con cada femenino paso. Aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo que era un arma de seducción.

Cuando la perdió de vista buscó a su madre, debía saber cuál era el motivo por el que había invitado a su enemiga de Hogwarts a su casa. Era intolerable que ella estuviera ahí, ¿acaso su madre se había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso no recordaba lo mal que se llevaban, que habían sido enemigos desde que se habían conocido? ¿No se acordaba que ella había sido la mejor amiga del imbécil de Potter? Hermione Granger no podía ser otra cosa que su pesadilla en esa fiesta, en su vida. No podía ser posible que luego de librarse del fastidio que era su mujer, esa pequeña sangre sucia apareciera a arruinarle la tranquilidad que había tenido las pocas horas que llevaba en Inglaterra.

Narcisa conversaba animadamente sobre la subasta con dos de sus amigas, unas señoras que siempre le habían desagradado a Draco por ser tan metiches, así que las saludo brevemente y les robó a su madre para poder hablar con ella en privado. No quería que esas viejas copuchentas anduvieran hablando de él por ahí después.

-¿Se puede saber por qué invitaste a Granger, madre?

La susodicha apareció en el radar de Draco y le guiñó el ojo, aparentemente divertida, porque sabía que él había buscado a su madre para hablar de ella, cosa que lo alteró más aún. Y no solamente sintió rabia por eso, sino que algo parecido al deseo lo recorrió y se odió por lo mismo.

-¿Granger? ¿Cuál Granger? – cuestionó Narcisa confundida.

-¿Que cuál Granger? Hermione Granger, por supuesto – contestó molesto -, aquella chica.

Narcisa miró en dirección a Hermione, quien hablaba en esos momentos con una señora mayor que tenía un gran peinado y flores por toda la cabeza.

-Esa chica es Hermione Thompson, querido, nuestra vecina.

Fue como si le cayera excremento de dragón en la cabeza.

-¿Vecina? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno, pues su marido compró la Mansión Roja hace unos años y la tenían alquilada a los Brandon hasta que Vince murió hace dos meses. Hermione ha vivido ahí desde entonces.

-Esa es Hermione Granger, madre, la misma chica que era la mejor amiga de Potter – comentó Draco omitiendo totalmente los nombres que su madre le había dicho pues no conocía a aquellas personas ni le interesaba. Había estado viviendo en Francia hacía tanto tiempo que los vecinos que pudo tener su madre en ese periodo no habían llegado a presentarse.

La señora Malfoy se encogió de hombros, indicando que no le importaba quien hubiese sido la muchacha en el pasado, ella simplemente la veía como una chica más de sociedad que aportaba grandes sumas de dinero a las subastas.

-Es una chica encantadora, Draco, tal vez deberías intentar conocerla mejor.

-Lo siento, no me junto con la chusma, y menos con sangre sucias.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! – lo regaño por su hablar, pero a él no le importó.

-Puede que tú hayas dejado atrás los prejuicios sobre la sangre, pero yo no tanto, y menos con Hermione Granger, mi pesadilla de Hogwarts.

-Estás viviendo en el pasado, hijo. No seas ridículo, Hermione Thompson es muy simpática e interesante…

-Espera un momento – la detuvo el rubio, dándose cuenta de algo que antes había pasado por alto por completo - ¿Cuál dijiste que era su apellido?

-Thompson.

¡¿Thompson?! ¿Podría ser posible que se tratara de una coincidencia? ¿O Granger tenía algo que ver con _Thompson Incorporated_?

-¿A qué se dedica?

-¿Por qué estás interesado? Recién no querías ni verla – preguntó.

Draco suspiró, exasperado, y dio media vuelta, dejando a su madre mirándolo algo sorprendida. Pasó por el lado de Granger, quien no le dirigió ni una mísera mirada, sino que se hizo la loca mientras hablaba con la vieja del peinado extravagante, y entró en la mansión. No tenía ninguna intención de seguir en la misma fiesta que su archienemiga de Hogwarts, no, ya tenía los suficientes problemas.

Llegó a su habitación justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró quien llamaba, genial, otro de sus problemas en la línea uno. Rechazó la llamada al instante, aunque sabía que no servía de nada, no se iba a rendir hasta que hablaran. Lo tiró encima de la cama y se dirigió al vestidor, para dejar colgada la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Su celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, y gruñendo volvió a rechazar la llamada. No estaba de humor para tonterías. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que cortó, volvió a sonar, y parecía que lo hacía más fuerte aún. Iba a terminar con un dolor de cabeza terrible si no paraba ya esa pesadilla.

-¿Qué quieres?

- _Draco, debe haber habido un error –_ dijo Astoria desde el otro lado de la línea, sin siquiera saludarlo -. _El cheque que depositaste a mi nombre tiene un cero menos que el mes pasado._

-No hubo ningún error, fue eso lo que deposité – comentó frotándose las sienes con la mano libre.

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva con unos míseros mil galeones?!_

Alejó el celular de su oigo ante el chillido de su esposa. Aquella mujer era exasperante, si no conseguía alguna cosa, los gritos que mandaba eran peores que los de su difunta y desquiciada tía Bellatrix, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Armaba un escándalo por cualquier cosa, motivo por el cual deseaba que los papeles del divorcio salieran pronto para poder poner fin a esa retorcida relación. Sin embargo el ministerio siempre se mostraba reacio a aceptar divorcios de magos sangre pura, a pesar de sus principios sobre aceptar a los hijos de muggles.

-No necesitas más – declaro Draco tratando de mantener la calma, usando siempre un tono frío -, ya pagué los hoteles en los que te quedarás, el servicio de traslador, y los cruceros. Ese dinero es para que te alimentes y compres algún suvenir a mi madre que tan empeñosamente quieres poner en mi contra.

- _¡No es dinero suficiente, Draco!_

-Con mil galeones una familia entera de siete miembros comería por tres meses, Astoria – comentó cabreado.

- _Pues entonces sacare dinero de tu cuenta –_ amenazó ella, pero se ganó una carcajada de burla por parte del rubio de su esposo.

-¿Crees que lo mío es tuyo? Pues no es así, querida, puesto que firmaste un acuerdo de separación de bienes cuando nos casamos, así que no puedes tocar mis cuentas bancarias aunque así yo lo permitiera.

- _Eres un monstruo, no voy a sobrevivir así –_ puede que recurrir a la culpa le funcionara antes, pero Draco ya había aprendido a lidiar con ese lado de su esposa, por lo que no se iba a dejar engañar. Astoria podía llegar a ser muy manipuladora, pero él ya la conocía.

-Pues este monstruo no va a estar dando su dinero para que su esposa vaya por ahí gastándoselo con su amante – comentó con desprecio -. Así que mejor aprende a vivir con menos monedas en el bolsillo, Astoria. Adiós.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera replicar, y apagó el teléfono, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus gritos otra vez esa noche, solamente quería adentrarse en el mundos de los sueños, donde ni una rubia seductora o una rubia manipuladora lo molestara.

* * *

Se quitó los tacones apenas tocó el suelo de su mansión, por lo que quedó por muy debajo de la cabeza de su amigo. Roger la miró con burla, pero ser pequeña no suponía un problema para ella, es más, a veces se aprovechaba de eso para que sus inversionistas y clientes creyeran que era un blanco fácil, pero resultaba ser una fiera en los negocios.

-Te vi coqueteando con Malfoy – comentó algo más serio, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Roger.

-Claro que sí – respondió sin dejar de mirarla, pero ella rodó los ojos y volteó para irse a su cuarto -. ¿Por qué ligas con todos menos conmigo?

Volteó nuevamente, para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, y desconcertada, obviamente, por la pregunta.

-Bebiste de más – dijo, tratando de ignorar sus palabras -, será mejor que tomes un vaso de agua y te vayas a dormir.

-Estoy sobrio, Hermione.

-Pues no lo parece, porque preguntas estupideces.

Estaba siendo fría con la única persona en la que realmente confiaba, pero no tenía alternativa. No podía responder a la pregunta de Roger porque era una locura. Había sido el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo, involucrarse con él sería como traicionar su memoria. Se marchó a su cuarto sin despedirse y oyó que él refunfuñaba para sí mientras echaba a andar hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de invitados. Ambos sabían que luego de una de esas fiestas el alcohol rondaría en su sangre, y eso aumentaba las posibilidades de sufrir una desaparición al intentar llegar a casa. A Roger le había pasado una vez, por lo que Hermione le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa luego de la subasta.

La chica llegó a su cuarto y se quitó de inmediato el sensual vestido rojo que había sacado más de un suspiro esa noche. Vince también habría suspirado y jadeado si estuviera ahí, pues amaba cuando ella hacía honor a su casa de Hogwarts y vestía de rojo. En aquellas ocasiones no podía apartar sus manos de ella y Hermione no hacía nada por apartarlo.

Cuánto lo extrañaba, habían pasado ya dos meses, pero despertar todos los días sola en aquella cama, sin los fuertes brazos de su marido rodeándola, la envolvía en un aura de angustia sin igual. Vince y ella, no eran una pareja cursi, pero sí habían sido muy apasionados antes de que él enfermara. E incluso estado enfermo, Vincent Thompson era una fiera en la cama, la hacía temblar con el solo roce de sus dedos y un beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres a los que amo que se van de mi lado? – se preguntó a si misma con un suspiro, mientras observaba la fotografía de ella y su marido en su luna de miel, que tenía sobre la cómoda.

En cierto modo Vince se parecía un poco a Ronald, y no en lo físico, sino que en su forma de ser. Era un poco gruñón, algo tosco de repente, le encantaba comer y a veces engullía todo lo que pillaba. Hermione lo regañaba en esas ocasiones, y un par de veces se le escapó el nombre de Ron para llamarlo.

-Los extraño, chicos.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y se odió por eso. La fiesta había salido de maravilla, había conseguido lo que quería y tenía el presentimiento de que seguiría logrando sus metas, pero no estaba del todo contenta. Vince había estado ahí para ayudarla con sus planes, y lo amaba por eso. Aunque claro que si Ronald hubiese estado vivo, ella no tendría esos planes ni esas metas y su vida sería totalmente diferente y mucho más sencilla.

Se acostó abrazando la almohada de su marido, que aún conservaba su olor.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, sin embargo le era imposible volver a dormir. Los besos de Vince y los brazos de Ronald la torturaban en los sueños, provocando un vacío en su interior cada vez que despertaba sola. Respiró hondo tratando de serenarse, y evitando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas antes de empezar otro tortuoso día sin ellos.

Cuando Vince y ella se conocieron, Hermione creyó que podía volver a tener una vida normal, sin remordimientos, sin planes descabellados, sin venganzas futuras por cumplir. Su vida con él había sido muy feliz, Vincent era un caballero, pero era también un payaso y la hacía reír cada día. Podía detectar cada estado de ánimo, cuando estaba triste por el pasado, iba y hacia todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír, y si por el contrario, estaba alegre, se empeñaba para que eso no cambiara. De verdad era todo lo que una chica podría querer.

Antes de conocerlo, Hermione pasó años trazando un plan de lo más complicado, nada se le escapaba, tenía todos los posibles contratiempos contemplados y segundos y terceros planes si es que esos percances le impedían avanzar. Pero Vince hizo que dejara por un tiempo sus metas, construyeron un imperio juntos, el que hizo que se distrajera de los oscuros pensamientos que había tenido antes de conocerlo. Sabía que la apoyaría en cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero con él a su lado ya no tenía intensión de arruinar esa burbuja en la que vivían. Eran felices, nadie podría negarlo, y su matrimonio no fue nada sorpresivo para nadie, pues todo el mundo esperaba que fuera así desde el principio.

Pero nadie estimó que Vince enfermaría, y que la muerte lo arrebataría de los brazos de Hermione para siempre, tal como había pasado con Ron. Tres horribles años pasaron estando su marido enfermo. La Leucemia, ni ningún tipo de cáncer de ese estilo podía ser curado con magia, nadie lo había descubierto aún, ni siquiera ella, quien pasó tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como lo pasaba cuando estaba en la escuela, tratando de descubrir entre las páginas de una infinidad de libros la posible cura o la regresión del cáncer que consumía día a día a Vincent.

El funeral fue un 2 de Abril, fecha que se volvió oscura para ella.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione.

La chica levantó la mirada de su taza de café cuando escuchó a su amigo llamarla, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando él la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué se empeñaba a estar feliz siempre?

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó extrañado.

-Pensé que despertarías con una resaca de mil demonios – dijo antes de morder una tostada.

-Te dije que estaba sobrio – Roger puso los ojos en blanco, molesto. Se sentó frente a Hermione, quien lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué?

-Nada.

Ella aparto la vista de su amigo. No iba a entrar a discutir sobre un tema que para ella era indiscutible. No iba a liarse con él, era el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo, y esa era su decisión final.

Winnie apareció en ese instante con una enorme bandeja de plata con un montón de comida. Cupcakes de chocolate y arándanos, tostadas, huevos revueltos con tocino, leche, café, jugo de calabaza y tarta de melaza.

-Winnie, me tomas por glotón – bromeó Roger, sonriéndole a la pequeña elfa doméstica.

-Winnie sólo espera que el joven amigo de la ama no pase hambre.

-Gracias, se ve delicioso.

La criatura hizo una reverencia y desapareció, no sin antes preguntarle a su ama, es decir, Hermione, si necesitaba algo más. Al negar ésta, se fue.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que la mismísima Hermione Granger, defensora de los inocentes, fundadora del P.E.D.D.O, iba a tener trabajando para ella más de una docena de elfos domésticos?

Quería provocarla, claramente, pero no iba a caer en su juego. Sus elfos tenían ropa decente, alimento suficiente, y camas reconfortantes. Ella no los trataba como esclavos, ellos eran criaturas que merecían un trato igual a de los humanos, eran, en cierta forma, sus amigos, tal como Dobby había sido muchos años atrás. Lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y siguió bebiendo su café, por lo que Roger volvió a rodar los ojos antes de atacar la bandeja de comida que Winnie le había llevado.

-¿Cómo piensas proceder el miércoles? – cuestionó Roger, tratando de dirigir la conversación a un tema en el que Hermione no le gruñiría. En esos momentos de su vida, los negocios eran lo que ocupaban su cabeza, y ciertamente, ese plan que tan codiciosamente había ingeniado -. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Los Malfoy siempre han sido una familia tradicional, por lo que creen que los hombres dominan el mundo y las mujeres solamente se quedan en casa para criar a los hijos e ir por ahí cotilleando – comentó Hermione sin expresión en el rostro. No sabía cuándo se había vuelto tan fría, pero Roger estaba seguro de que cuando Vincent vivía, ella no se mostraba así. Quizás la muerte de él la había cambiado, o el hecho traumático que había vivido años atrás, y mientras había estado con su marido había vuelto a sonreír como lo hacía en la escuela o después de la guerra. – Por lo mismo, debo sorprenderlos. No creen que una mujer pueda liderar un negocio de tal magnitud, pero se equivocan en grande. Nadie sabe quiénes son los dueños de Thompson Incorporated, Vince y yo nos aseguramos de no salir en ningún reportaje y que nuestros nombres no salieran nunca a la luz, sin embargo es hora de que esas sanguijuelas vean a quien se están enfrentando, y para eso debo hacerlo sola.

-Sabes que te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo, ¿verdad?

-No les tengo miedo, ellos me lo van a tener a mí.

-Hermione, no lo digo por los negocios, lo digo porque fueron mortífagos, y sabes perfectamente de lo que son capaces de hacer – comentó su amigo, tomándole la meno por encima de la mesa, y mirándola con preocupación -. No quiero que hagas algo que los haga enfadar y ellos…

-Estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Soy el gerente de operaciones, Hermione – comentó Roger, en un desesperado intento por hacerla entrar en razón -, tengo tanto derecho como tú en estar presente en esa reunión.

-Y yo soy la directora, y mi orden es que te quedarás en la oficina hasta que yo regrese – el tono de voz de la muchacha no permitía discusión, tampoco el hecho de que se haya levantado de su asiento y lo mirara desde arriba con aires de superioridad, - y si me desobedeces, serás castigado, Davies, ¿me entendiste?

Estaba siendo cruel con la única persona a la que le confiaría su vida, pero realmente debía hacer sola esto. Sabía que lo más probable era que Malfoy hubiese atado cabos la noche anterior y ya supiera que tenía conexión con la empresa, pero eso no la desalentaba, al contrario, quería que el rubio se retorciera en su asiento cuando se diera cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Roger miró hacia abajo en signo de sumisión, pero haciendo puño las manos por la rabia que sentía.

-Sí, Jefa.

* * *

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – comentó Theo.

-No lo tengas, va a suplicar que le ayudemos con su problema.

Blaise Zabini parecía muy seguro de la situación y sonreía con suficiencia al pronunciar esas palabras. Sentado, en la silla al lado de la cabecera, bebía su café con tranquilidad, mientras observaba a su amigo mirar por la ventana. Draco estaba tenso, cualquiera podría notarlo, pero nadie se había atrevido a decir nada, ni siquiera Lucius, quien lucía tan tranquilo como Zabini.

-¿Pero por qué se irían a la quiebra? – Prosiguió Theo con sus preguntas – Thompson tiene buenos negocios.

-Viste los datos.

-¿Y si es una trampa?

Claro que Draco se había planteado esa posibilidad, pero los datos que tenían eran lo bastante válidos como para que no fueran de verdad.

-No hay manera de que descubrieran a Worthy – confirmó Zabini.

-¿Y por qué no se ha hecho pública la noticia?

-Porque nadie quiere que salga a la luz el fracaso de su empresa – comentó Lucius, ya cansado de la discusión. Sin embargo, Theo parecía no darse cuenta de lo fastidioso que sonaba.

-No lo sé, Thompson es…

-¿Es qué? – Intervino Draco, en un tono molesto, dándose la vuelta para ver a su amigo - ¿Lo conoces? ¿Alguien siquiera lo ha visto?

-No, se empeñan en mantener su identidad oculta – eso el rubio ya lo sabía, pero que lo confirmara Blaise hacía más irritante la situación. No sabía a quién se enfrentaba, tenía sospechas. Quizás era solamente una coincidencia, quizás solo era un altercado de apellidos. Rezaba porque así fuera.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué se reunía con nosotros ahora – preguntó Theodore -, a pesar de todas las veces que lo hemos pedido?

-Porque ahora nos necesita – comentó Lucius.

-Espero que tenga razón.

El silencio volvió a reinar la estancia, y Draco volvió a mirar por la ventana. Su inquietud crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, no podía evitarlo. De alguna forma sabía que lo que venía iba a ser un dolor de cabeza, fueran o no fueran ciertas sus sospechas.

El intercomunicador tocó su timbre característico, indicando que la secretaria, la señorita Lissa Taylor, tenía un mensaje para ellos.

-Thompson está aquí, señor – comentó la joven cuando Lucius apretó el botón.

-Hazlo pasar.

Al silencio le siguió el sonido del taconeo de unos zapatos de mujer. Zabini pensó entonces en las largas piernas de Lissa al caminar por los pasillos de Malfoy's Golden and Silver, enfundadas en unas botas con un tacón de quince centímetros. Pensó en lo mucho que le apetecía estar entre esas piernas, a pesar de lo que su esposa pudiera hacer si se enteraba de sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando los tacones entraron en la estancia, el color de las piernas que los llevaban no eran precisamente morenas, como las de la secretaria, sino que tan blancas como la nieve. Y la chica a quien pertenecían esas piernas no era una secretaria, sino que alguien mucho más importante.

-Granger…

El gruñido de Draco sorprendió a todos los demás presentes, quienes miraron con otros ojos a la chica, reconociéndola luego de tantos años. Lucius había estado en la misma habitación que ella en varias ocasiones, mas nunca le había tomado tanta atención a la escandalosa chica que tendía a vestir diferente a las demás. Ahora reconocía su error.

-Parecen sorprendidos, caballeros – sonrió Hermione con suficiencia; regodeándose de la reacción de la directiva de Malfoy's Golden and Silver.

-¿Tú eres la directora de Thompson Incorporated? – Preguntó Theo, quien sorprendido, había estado hablando con ella y su mujer, Luna, en la subasta de Narcisa hacía dos días atrás. En aquella ocasión no le había dado la importancia a quién era ella, realmente. Y tampoco se había molestado en preguntarle a Luna el apellido de la chica. Simplemente sabía que era Hermione, la vieja amiga de Luna, quien destacaba en el lugar por su vestido rojo.

-Vincent y yo fundamos la compañía, al fallecer él, yo quedé como directora absoluta.

Vincent Thompson, un nombre conocido para Lucius. Era hijo de Bernard y Clarisse Thompson, unos magos sangre pura. Eran una familia respetada por muchos, no solo por el gran capital en Gringotts, sino por las obras benéficas a las que se dedicaban. No eran santos de la devoción de Lucius, puesto que eran demasiado santurrones para su gusto, pero de todas formas eran sangre pura, el linaje completo lo era, y eso merecía su respeto.

Pero ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía, ese respeto se había ido al inodoro.

-¿Cómo es que tú te casaste con Vincent Thompson? – cuestionó, con el desprecio cargando su voz.

-No todos tienen los absurdos prejuicios a la sangre, señor Malfoy. – Contestó la chica con frialdad. Y sin que nadie la invitara, tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado opuesto que el mayor de los Malfoy. -Pero basta de presentaciones, tenemos varios asuntos que discutir.

-Es cierto, señorita Granger...

-Thompson

-Discúlpame. – Zabini tenía el poder de hablar y hablar y no parar nunca, y era bueno que hubiera tomado el mando de la palabra, puesto que los Malfoy estaban muy molestos en esos momentos y si abrían la boca, saldrían solo maldiciones - Como bien debe saber, nuestra compañía recauda millones al año y estamos próximos a expandirnos a territorios más alejados de Europa.

-Lo sé, y los felicito por eso.

-Gracias, y por lo mismo queremos ayudarle. - Hermione enarcó una ceja - Nos llegó el dato de que su empresa no está en una buena situación económica en estos momentos.

-En eso difiero con usted, señor Zabini.

-Tenemos los balances, Sra. Thompson, - continuó, posicionando su mano encima de la carpeta verde que estaba a su derecha - y por lo que hemos visto, están por caer en la quiebra. Nuestra propuesta es que nos entregue las acciones de su compañía por una suma de doscientos mil galeones y que se conviertan en una subdivisión de Malfoy's Golden and Silver.

Miró a Draco, quien seguía de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiando cada movimiento que hiciera, cada gesto, cada mirada. La seriedad de la chica no era propio de ella, había pasado con aquella insoportable chica siete años, y podía decir, que la frialdad con la que miraba a todo el mundo no pertenecía a la Granger que conocía. Ésta era, obviamente, una persona muy diferente a la que conocía, y algo le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-De verdad me sorprende que me subestimen tanto – dijo con un tono neutro -. No, la verdad es que no, porque no sabían quién era el director. ¿Pero, de verdad creyeron que no me daría cuenta de que enviaron un espía a mis oficinas? – Zabini y Nott la miraron con los ojos saliéndose de órbita, y Lucius apretó el puño sobre la mesa - Tengo un ojo excelente para quienes no son fieles a mi palabra, así que no tarde en notar que era un traidor.

Zabini maldijo en voz baja, estaba tan seguro.

-Los datos que ustedes tienen son falsos.

-No puede ser, Worthy es excelente en la Oclumancia.

-Y yo aún mejor en la Legeremancia. No olviden que por algo me llaman la mejor hechicera de mi edad.

La conmoción en el rostro de los tres hombres era épica, quiso tener una cámara para poder grabarlo en su memoria. El propósito de su visita estaba cumplido al cincuenta por ciento, ahora iría por el otro cincuenta para obtener su victoria.

-Bien, pasando el tema de que NO voy a venderles mi compañía, quiero hablarles del proyecto que tienen en Liverpool.

-¿Cómo...?

Draco Malfoy pocas veces mostraba su sorpresa, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo.

-Hay un enorme cartel con el nombre de su empresa, señores, es un poco obvio, ¿no creen? No sé cómo lo hicieron para conseguir la firma de la mismísima reina, pero tengo que decirles que los permisos habían sido dado a mi persona por el ministro de magia y el primer ministro muggle hace seis meses para explorar la zona, por lo tanto la excavación y extracción de los diamantes que hay ahí tiene que ser hecho por Thompson Incorporated, no por Malfoy's Golden and Silver.

-Siento decirlo, Granger...

-Thompson. – Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la corrección.

-Siento decirlo, Thompson, pero el papeleo ya está hecho, la misma reina lo firmó, como ya dijiste, y su poder es mayor al de los ministros, por lo que la excavación es nuestra.

-Quiero el cincuenta por ciento.

-De ninguna manera.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia Draco, quien no pudo evitar observarla de arriba abajo. Llevaba una falta beige que se pegaba a sus caderas y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca desabrochada en la parte superior, dejando ver su escote, y un suéter de botones largo, del mismo color de la falda. Cualquiera podría decir que su look parecía aburrido, pero en ella nadie podría decirlo. Su rubio cabello caía suelto sobre su espalda, con risos perfectos y mechas de diversos tonos. Y sus labios, cuan carmín, atraían la mirada a esa zona.

Draco esperaba que no notaran que su amigo empezaba a despertar y comenzaba a crear una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones, con tan solo mirarla.

-Tus hombres no conocen los diamantes, no saben extraerlos – dijo la chica, sin inmutarse por la altura del rubio, quien le sacaba una cabeza, a pesar de sus tacones -. Me necesitan, y si no quieren pasar por una demanda por enviar espías a mi empresa, accederán a los acuerdos.

-Eso es distorsión y chantaje – dijo Draco, tratando de concentrarse en la amenaza de Granger, y alejando los pensamientos sobre hacerla suya encima de la mesa de reuniones.

-Llámalo como quieras, tienen hasta el viernes para responder o nos veremos en los tribunales.

Y sin más, se dio media vuelta, y se marchó.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta, contenta de recibimiento que tuvo la historia en el primer capítulo. Les traigo uno nuevo, donde se descubre un poco más de Hermione, Draco, ¿cuál será el plan de Hermione? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Ron? Bueno, eso no se va a revelar en el próximo capitulo, jaja sí, lo sé, soy mala, tendrán que esperar un poco más.**

 **Déjenme en sus comentarios qué tal les pareció el capítulo. Espero vernos pronto!**

 **MRS Taisho-Potter**


	3. La idea de Lucius

**La Dulce Venganza**

 **Capítulo 3: La idea de Lucius**

Pasó sus manos por su rostro, esto no podía estar pasando, lo tenían todo fríamente calculado, no podía ser posible que hubiese sido un engaño. No estaba dispuesto a perder contra ella, no después de hacerlo miles de veces en el pasado. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de rabia, y eso era algo raro en él, puesto que normalmente controlaba sus enfados y se mostraba de lo más frío posible. Pero esa chica lograba sacarlo de quicio en tan solo unos segundos.

Apretó los puños y caminó hacia la puerta, no iba a dejarla marchar así como así, con esa amenaza y sin ningún castigo.

-Draco detente – ordenó Lucius, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer su hijo -, lo vamos a solucionar. No dejes que la rabia nuble tu buen juicio.

-Debemos averiguar qué trama – contestó Draco, apretando los dientes.

-Sí, urgentemente – afirmó Blaise afligido.

-¿Por qué piensan que trama algo?

-¿Acaso no notaste su actitud?

-Ella actuaba como un Malfoy – dijo Theo luego de razonarlo un poco.

-Exacto, - Lucius se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el mini bar que tenían ahí, para servirse un vaso de whisky de Fuego - estaba siendo fría, calculadora y no había ningún remordimiento por dejarnos en la calle con esa amenaza de demanda.

-Sabemos que las tiene todas para ganar y estoy seguro que le dio los datos erróneos de sus finanzas a nuestro espía a propósito para hacernos caer.

Los comentarios de Blaise no hacían más que enfurecer más a Draco por la situación. Quizás si el dueño de Thompson Incorporated hubiese sido otra persona, estaría pensando y actuando como su padre, manteniendo la cabeza fría para solucionar el problema, pero no era así. Granger siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, era un don que ella tenía, y el hecho de que se viera tan tremendamente sexy no ayudaba tampoco.

-Es muy lista – confirmó Theo, pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-Sí, pero nosotros también lo somos.

-¿Qué sugieres, Lucius? – preguntó el moreno.

-¿Qué es lo más frágil de una persona?

Los dos jóvenes sentados se miraron confundidos, sin saber qué responderle a su jefe.

-El corazón – comentó Draco, apoyándose en la silla que tenía en frente -. ¿Quieres enamorarla, padre? Perdona, pero eso sería repugnante.

-No yo, tú, Draco.

-Ni hablar, yo estoy casado. – Y el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad se le revolvía el estómago.

-Y te llevas tan bien con tu esposa como te llevarías con una hiena hambrienta – comentó Lucius, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes.

-Mujer del demonio, no lograrás que me lleve bien con Granger.

-Debes admitir que luce realmente bien.

-No pedí tu opinión, Zabini.

-Yo sólo decía – dijo, levantando las manos en plan de inocencia.

-¿Por qué no la seduces tú en mi lugar? Veo que no tienes inconvenientes.

-Pansy me castrará si sabe que la engaño, y le tengo demasiado cariño a mi amigo como para que me lo quiten.

-Y además Zabini está en Italia.

Draco gruñó, pensando en lo complicada que se volvería su vida si aceptaba seducir a Granger. Una parte de sí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, y esa parte era principalmente su amigo que había despertado hacía rato y se negaba a volver a su estado original. Conquistar a Granger sería sin duda un desafío, puesto que era una chica, a todas luces, inteligente y perceptiva, atenta a cada cosa que sucedía en su alrededor, dispuesta a defenderse a toda cosa. Era un reto, que la mitad de él quería tomar. Pero la otra mitad se oponía, porque sabía que ambos tenían un pasado tortuoso, porque él la odiaba y ella a él, y no tenían problema en ocultarlo. Ella, una sangre sucia, una impura, inferior en todo sentido. Pero una mujer sumamente hermosa e interesante.

Mierda, estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué dices, hijo?

-¿Piensas que, después del modo que la traté... mierda, el modo en que la he tratado desde que la conocí, se va a poder borrar con unas rosas rojas y chocolates? ¿Crees que no se dará cuenta, padre? – Cuestionó, pasando sus manos varias veces por su cabeza, desordenando su pelo -. Es la bruja más inteligente que conozco.

-Y tú también lo eres, Draco – Lucius puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, mirándolo fijamente al rostro -, confío que podrás descubrir que hay en esa cabeza rubia teñida.

-Sé que soy irresistible padre, pero a menos que le haga un _Imperio_ no lograré ganarme su confianza en dos días, antes de que nos demande.

-Es verdad – concordó Blaise, cogiendo un vaso de whisky del mini bar -, es muy poco tiempo.

-Hay que aceptar lo que pide – sentenció Lucius.

-¿¡Qué!? Estás demente, padre.

Lucius negó con la cabeza. Llevaba en el negocio muchos años, y la experiencia le decía que era mejor mantener a sus enemigos cerca. Voldemort le había enseñado a temer a lo temible y sabía que la mente de Hermione Granger podría ser tan grande como el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Esa inteligente chica haría lo que fuera por destruirlos si se oponían a su palabra, quizás no de la forma cruel con que hacía las cosas su antiguo Lord, pero sí con esa astucia característica.

-Es mejor dejar que crea que tiene la delantera – comentó el rubio -. Ahora no tiene a Potter para resguardarla. Está sola.

-Seguro tiene un montón de gente que la apoya.

-Sí, pero nosotros también.

* * *

Está bien, tenía que admitirlo, se veía guapo, realmente guapo. Los años le habían hecho bien, definitivamente, y qué bien olía. Tenía una debilidad con los perfumes de hombre, y que él usara esa exquisita fragancia no permitía que se concentrara. Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor, y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía que calmarse, sino su plan se iría al diablo y no podría lograr sus objetivos. Pero no podía negarlo, Malfoy la ponía a mil, y pudo notar que ella a él también. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, Malfoy estaba más que encantado de verla, se fijó de reojo en lo duro que estaba cuando se acercó a él.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso. _Concéntrate, Hermione._ Pensó antes de salir del ascensor. Se dirigió a las chimeneas que estaban habilitadas para transportarse y fue directamente a su oficina.

El ajetreo en _Thompson Incorporated_ era algo normal del día a día, así que podría meterse en el trabajo, pasar horas revisando papeles, firmando documentos, viendo planos, y en diversas juntas, y así olvidaría a cierto rubio que hacía sus piernas temblar, a pesar de que no era lo que quería.

Su secretaria se pasó minutos después de que llegara, para dejarle su taza de café humeante, con canela y dos terrones de azúcar. Se lo agradeció, lo necesitaba.

-Ha venido el señor Kent, señora, para informarle sobre los avances en Surrey – comentó Penélope, colocándole sobre el escritorio una carpeta con documentos que debía revisar.

-Perfecto, dile que me reuniré con él en 10 minutos en la sala de juntas. ¿Puedes avisarle a Roger también, por favor?

La chica asintió, y se marchó del despacho en silencio. Surrey era una de sus grandes inversiones. Habían descubierto una mina de plata hacía dos años. Comenzaron la excavación de inmediato, luego de conseguir los permisos respectivos. Y era todo un éxito, les había dado una gran fortuna. Recordaba a Vince emocionado por el proyecto, quedándose hasta tarde trabajando, planeando las cosas con tal minuciosidad que nadie podría negar que había sido un trabajo fácil. Se acordaba también de las veces que lo había regañado por estar tan metido en el trabajo, las peleas que habían tenido por lo mismo los había dejado días sin hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero siempre lo arreglaban, con sexo, claro.

Ahora, sin Vince a su lado, ella era la que se encargaba de esa minera en particular. Era el gran proyecto de su fallecido esposo, y quería que todo se hiciera tal como él lo había planeado.

George Kent era uno de sus supervisores de obra, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, con canas en el cabello, ojos profundamente azules, y sonrisa encantadora. Era, sin duda, un hombre de confianza, y era esa la razón por la que Vincent lo había elegido para ese trabajo tan importante. Un tipo con experiencia, y una sabiduría infinita, con quien era grato hablar, puesto que siempre tenía algo que enseñar.

-Querida, qué bueno es verte aquí – le dijo el hombre al verla, dándole un abrazo amistoso.

-No podía quedarme recluida en casa para siempre – comentó Hermione con un suspiro -, Vince ya no está, pero no echaré abajo todo nuestro trabajo.

-Por supuesto, sé que puedes llevar esta empresa como se debe.

Había estado trabajando desde su casa desde que Vincent había muerto, hacía tan solo dos semanas había vuelto a sus oficinas, en Londres. Ocasionalmente se presentaba ahí, para juntas de suma urgencia, o para firmar documentos que requerían su presencia, pero había decidido llevar su luto a solas. Todo en esa empresa le recordaba a su difunto marido, y no la ponía de buen humor aquello, no cuando la herida estaba ahí, latente. Estar en esos pasillos, ver cómo quitaban el nombre de la puerta del despacho de Vince era como si le metieran los dedos en las llagas de su alma, y simplemente no podía soportarlo. Lo había amado, a pesar de que se había vuelto una chica fuerte y fría con los años, y las situaciones de la vida la habían llevado a ser así, lo había amado con locura, y su pérdida la había dejado destrozada.

Segunda vez en su vida que estaba destrozada por la muerte.

-¿Hermione? – Roger, quien había entrado en algún momento a la habitación, la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos, y cuando fijó su vista en él, la miraba con preocupación.

-Lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda, y Roger frunció el ceño al darse cuenta -, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

La chica tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa e invitó a los dos hombres que la miraban con preocupación a sentarse, para llevar a cabo la reunión que los convocaba. Kent le habló de todo lo que tenía que hablar, le preguntó y contestó a preguntas que ella le había con suma ligereza, olvidando que ella se había comportado de manera extraña hacía unos minutos. Pero Roger, quien la conocía tan bien, la miraba con seriedad, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por esa rubia cabecita. Hermione se había reunido con los Malfoy aquella mañana y, para su fastidio, no lo había llamado apenas había llegado, para informarle qué había ocurrido. La recorrió con la mirada, esperando ver algún indicio de que estuviera herida. Observó cada gesto, por si llegaba a quejarse de algún dolor que quiera hacer pasar desapercibido. Pero no halló nada, simplemente unos ojos tristes que se empeñaban a ocultarse bajo una sonrisa amistosa o una expresión de concentración.

Juraba que si Malfoy le había hecho algo, partiría en el mismo momento y lo reventaría a maldiciones. No le importaba que tuviera que ir a la cárcel, le haría pagar a ese imbécil si había llegado a dañarla.

-Todo marcha bien ahora, querida, pero temo que necesitaremos unas cuantas manos más en un mes cuando lleguemos más a fondo – comentó Kent.

-Ok, le diré a Penélope que te envíe los curriculum que nos han llegado y si es necesario le diré a Anne de publicidad que prepare anuncio en el profeta reclutando magos.

-Sería maravilloso, querida.

-¿Algo más? – George negó con la cabeza, por lo que la chica se levantó de su asiento -, Bien, avísame si será necesario el anuncio.

El hombre se despidió de ambos y se marchó por la puerta. Hermione se acercó a la mesa, y tomó la vuelapluma y la libreta en la que había escrito ésta, y pasó las páginas, encerrando en un círculo lo que era más importante, para luego encargarse de eso al llegar a su oficina. Pero Roger le quitó la libreta antes de que pudiera terminar, y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y por qué tus ojos piden a gritos poder llorar?

Suspiró, y apoyó su mano sobre la que él tenía sobre su mejilla.

-No es nada, George me recordó lo mucho que extraño a Vince.

Él la miró con ojos tristes, también lo extrañaba, había sido su mejor amigo, su apoyo, su compañero. Perder a Vincent había sido la cosa más dolorosa que había vivido, creía estar preparado, puesto que lo había acompañado a él y a Hermione durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo en tratamiento, pero no fue así. Cuando su mejor amigo murió sintió que una parte de él también moría. " _Cuídala_ " le había pedido la última noche, cuando Vince supo que no tenía más tiempo, y Roger no había podido hacer otra cosa que prometerle que lo haría.

-También lo extraño, nena, pero lo vamos a superar – le dijo, acariciándole las mejillas con sus dedos.

Resopló, divertida.

-No me llames nena.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?

Sabía que debía cambiar de tema para hacerla sentir mejor, mientras más estuviera metida en los negocios, menos tiempo tendría para pensar en su difunto esposo, y así, con el tiempo, pensar en él sería menos doloroso. Se lo agradeció en silencio y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en la reunión.

Y pensar en la reunión le trajo a la memoria cierto rubio que hacía que su estómago diera vueltas. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Se regañó mentalmente, no podía pensar en el enemigo de esa forma, y si seguía poniendo esa cara de estúpida que seguramente tenía, Roger comenzaría a sospechar, y no quería que se pusiera pesado como la otra noche en la Mansión Malfoy. No estaba en sus planes involucrarse con nadie, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para llevar a cabo todo lo que había pensado esos años. Aunque tampoco había estado en sus planes involucrarse con Vincent, para empezar, ni casarse con él.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, esta vez lograría su cometido aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Draco bebía whisky en su oficina, mientras miraba por la ventana el exterior. Allá abajo podía ver a muggles pasear a sus perros, mujeres con bolsas de compras, padres tratando de controlar a sus hijos, y viejas que juntaban con otras viejas a cotillear. No tenía idea por qué su familia había escogido un edificio en el medio del barrio muggle para tener sus oficinas, pero ahí estaban, los magos que eran reconocidos por odiar a los muggles. Aunque claramente tenían puesto un hechizo para camuflar la empresa, cuando un muggle miraba el edificio veía ahí una aburrida fábrica de crema de pies. No entendía tampoco por qué precisamente tenía que ser de pies.

-¿Draco?

Theo entró a su oficina, golpeando ligeramente la puerta para anunciarse. Aunque Draco seguía metido en su mundo y no se percató de su llamado. La descabellada idea de su padre había puesto su cabeza patas para arriba. Es decir, cuándo habría pensado él, o cualquiera que lo conociera, que se involucraría con Hermione Granger. Siempre había sido una chica interesante, no lo negaría, tenía conocimiento de cosas que nadie podría imaginar. Era una chica muy sabia, con una inteligencia que sabía que lo superaba por mucho, a pesar de que él también la poseía. Y eso era intimidante. Por lo mismo, y por ser parte del team Potter, la había odiado cuando estaban en la escuela. Al enterarse que era una sangre sucia, la había odiado aún más, porque eso había hecho que no hubiese ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran llegar a ser amigos, o al menos tolerarse.

Ahora de adulto, los prejuicios a la sangre eran para él algo estúpido, no entendía por qué había llevado esa ideología tanto tiempo. Probablemente por miedo a su padre. Pero a pesar de sus creencias ahora, seguía siendo una locura que sedujera a Granger.

-¿Draco? – Theo le tocó el hombro para que notara que estaba ahí - ¿Estás bien?

-Perdona, sólo estaba pensando – se excusó, dejando el vaso sobre su escritorio.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Crees que la idea de tu padre funcionará?

Theo no iba a discutir sobre lo que creía que funcionaría o no para descubrir qué era lo que tramaba Thompson al ir a sus oficinas a amenazarlos de esa forma. Lo que él en realidad quería averiguar era cómo estaba el matrimonio de su mejor amigo, y cómo estaba él con eso.

-Claro que funcionará.

-¿Y qué hay de Astoria? – Draco frunció el ceño levemente, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo -. Creí que cuando dijiste que ustedes dos estaban bien lo decías en serio.

-Bueno, pues, no podía arriesgarme a que alguna de las conocidas de mi madre escuchara, se pusiera a chismorrear y se enterara todo el mundo, sería un escándalo – comentó el rubio, sentándose cansadamente en su sillón.

-Va a ser un escándalo cuando todo el mundo se entere, - Draco sabía que así sería. Lo había pensado varias veces y esa era la principal razón para no hacerlo antes. Pero a estas alturas, ya no soportaba seguir viviendo así, no era feliz, no era la vida que él quería. Puede que a su padre le importara un comino si era o no feliz con su madre, pero él no quería que sus hijos se dieran cuenta que lo único que tenían en común sus padres eran ellos - se va a saber igual.

Y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, Draco ya no era el chico malo que quería irremediablemente llamar la atención. Luego de la guerra mágica, no había tratado de ocultarse, pero solamente quería destacar por las cosas buenas, y notables que hiciera, como lo hacía ahora en la empresa. Ya no quería ser la oveja negra.

-Lo sé, no estaba de ánimos para que se enteraran tan pronto.

-Lo siento, Draco – Theo podía notar el tono apagado del rubio. Aunque siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, él podía saber cómo se sentía de inmediato, puesto que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-No lo hagas, ya ni siquiera me importa.

¿Mentía? Al parecer no, aunque sabía que de igual forma lo afectaba. Sabía que Draco siempre trataba de conseguir la aprobación de su padre, y sabía también que a Lucius le importaba un pepino la felicidad de su hijo, puesto que solamente pensaba en sí mismo, en sus conquistas, en su empresa y en su reputación. Si Draco llegaba a divorciarse de Astoria sería una mancha en el honor de su familia.

-Creí que todo iba bien, creí que estabas enamorado.

-El amor fue en los primeros años solamente, - comentó Draco, dando vueltas a los hielos de su vaso - después se volvió rutina, hacer el amor dos veces a la semana, vernos solamente en la cena, dormir en camas separadas, no es estrictamente el matrimonio que todos quisieran tener.

-Es el matrimonio que los sangre pura aspiran.

-Sí, pero… - pero él ya no pensaba como un sangre pura en su totalidad - Bueno ya no importa.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu plan de conseguir un heredero, Draco? Pensé que querías tener un hijo.

-Sí, bueno, esos planes se fueron al carajo cuando Astoria vio a Daphne engordar con su bebé, según ella no está hecha para tener esa cantidad de kilos, - Theo puso los ojos en blanco, mas Draco no pudo reprochárselo, él mismo lo había hecho en su momento - aunque es ridículo porque Daphne se ve encantadora, muy feliz y radiante.

-Parece que estás enamorado de la hermana – bromeó el chico.

-No, no, no me metería con eso, pero bueno, el divorcio se supone que sale en tres meses más, así que por tres meses todavía estaré encadenado.

-¿Y qué pasa con Granger?

Gruñó, Granger era un tema para él. No quería llamarla, pero debía hacerlo, por su bien y por el de la empresa. No podían meterse en una demanda, no cuando competían contra la heroína del mundo mágico, ella tenía todo para ganar y aunque maldijeran al juez no podrían ganar. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, y suspiró, de nuevo. Normalmente conquistar a una chica no le suponía ningún problema, pero sabía que tendría que esforzarse con ésta, y no solo porque era ella precisamente, sino porque sabía que su marido había fallecido recientemente, y lo más seguro es que su duelo lo vivía día a día aún. Hermione Granger era una persona fiel, lo había sabido siempre, con sus amigos, con Weasley, con su familia, con sus creencias. Y seguro que seguía siendo así, a pesar de que trataba de mostrarse con una actitud fría.

-Tengo que llamarla. Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Theo asintió, entendiéndolo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, hablé con ella en la fiesta de tu madre, es muy simpática.

Draco lo recordó. Recordó lo celoso que se sintió cuando vio a Theo hablando con la misteriosa y atractiva chica del vestido rojo. Volvió a suspirar, probablemente se arrepentiría de decir lo que pretendía, pero sabía que con el chico a su lado podía hablar de lo que fuera. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo.

-Mierda, si te vi hablándole – comentó, bebiendo un largo trago de su whisky -, no sabes las ganas que tenía de acercarme a conocer a esa chica -. Theo lo miró sorprendido – Es decir, mírala, se veía extremadamente sexy con ese vestido.

-Me sorprendes.

-Me conoces, sabes que soy un maldito mujeriego.

-Me alegro que lo admitas.

-Pero yo no sabía quién era – se defendió, a pesar de que Nott no había dicho nada, recordando como el vestido se apegaba a sus caderas, y a su diminuta cintura a la que seguramente podría envolver con un solo brazo. Y esas piernas… Mierda, estaba empalmado de nuevo -, no la había reconocido aún.

-Está claro que te atrae – comenzó Theo -, llámala, pasarás un buen rato y conseguirás descubrir que hay en esa mente suya.

-Mañana, no quiero parecer ansioso.

Horas más tarde Draco seguía con tan empalmado como cuando la vio llegar a sus oficinas, y necesitaba urgentemente descargarse, o una ducha fría. Pensó en ir a un bar y acostarse con cualquier chica tonta que cayera a sus pies. Pero no estaba de ánimos de andar respondiendo llamadas de aquella afortunada chica, puesto que siempre querían más. Tenía ese efecto en las mujeres.

Una ducha y su mano tendrían que ser suficientes. Esperaba.

Llegó a su casa a las nueve de la noche, había tratado de desviar sus pensamientos de esa rubia preciosa metiendo su cabeza en el trabajo, tratando de adelantar lo más posible, y leyendo lo que fuera que pudiera permitir llevarle la delantera.

Suspiró cansado una vez que tocó el suelo de la Mansión. No es que hubiese sido tan eficiente ese método, había tenido que releer los documentos un par de veces, porque ella se negaba a irse de su mente. Maldita fuera Granger. Debería inventar una poción para repeler atracciones indeseadas, sabía que a muchos les gustaría tenerla. Porque un simple _Obliviate_ no sería útil para que dejara de desearla. Era algo que tenía bajo la piel, y aunque su memoria se fuera, su cuerpo respondería a ella.

-Amo Draco – lo saludó su elfo, haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que su nariz tocó el suelo -, qué alegría verlo en casa.

-Gracias, Lainadan, también me alegra verte – dijo cansado.

-Lainadan quería informarle que la señora Malfoy ha llegado hace un par de horas, señor, y parece algo molesta.

-¿Quién? ¿Astoria? – preguntó con sorpresa. Se suponía que ella volvería en unas semanas más, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto, puesto que no tenía ganas de verla. Ninguna gracia le causaba que estuviera ahí antes de tiempo, y que llegara sin avisar. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que ella estaba con su amante recorriendo el mundo, no en Inglaterra jodiéndole la vida.

-Sí, señor, está en la habitación del amo.

Volvió a suspirar y puso los ojos en blanco. Tenerla ahí antes de tiempo no suponía ninguna paz. Seguro venía a darle solo problemas, pero no dejaría que esa noche lo molestara. Solo la usaría para su bien, ahora no tendría que descargar su deseo solo, tenía a su mujer para satisfacerlo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y no la vio en ninguna parte, pero de inmediato escuchó un ruido proveniente de su armario y de ahí salió ella, con el ceño fruncido, las manos en las caderas. Lanzó su chaqueta a la cama y se encaminó hacia ella. No había tiempo de hablar, ni de discutir, y cuando ella abrió la boca para decir una palabra, se la selló de inmediato con sus labios, en un beso feroz y hambriento. La acorraló contra la puerta del armario, y sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra tomó una de sus piernas y la enroscó en sus caderas.

No hay necesidad de explicar lo que pasó después, pero digamos que no hicieron el amor como una pareja de enamorados. Fue fuerte, con furia y desagrado, algo que no le quitó el sabor amargo que sentía en la boca ni el ardor en el estómago. Se recostó a su lado mirando el techo, jadeando luego de explotar.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó Astoria luego de un rato en silencio.

-¿De qué hablas?

Él lo sabía perfectamente, pero prefería hacerse el desentendido.

-Reconozco cuando te encaprichas con alguien y te desquitas conmigo, Draco. - Astoria hizo un puchero, a lo que él simplemente bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que sí, lo es si mi marido desea a alguien más - la chica pasó su mano suavemente por el pecho de Draco, tratando de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, el rápidamente se la quitó de encima y se levantó para alejarse. No estaba de ánimos para pelear con ella, ni caer en sus juegos.

-¿Por qué volviste a Inglaterra? - Preguntó entrando en el baño para poder ducharse.

-¿Por qué cambias el tema? - Draco ignoró la pregunta, y se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos agotados, sin embargo, el relajo duró poco pues Astoria abrió la puerta para poder mirarlo directamente, claramente enfadada -. Vine a exigirte mi dinero, me diste muy poco.

-No voy a darte más, que te quede claro.

Decidió que seguirle el juego no era algo que le apetecía hacer, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta, agarró el bote de shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el pelo.

-¿Como pretendes que viva así?

-La gente normal vive así. Ahora, necesito que el lunes estés a las 9 am en el ministerio para que firmes unos papeles.

-¿Que papeles?

-Negocios - respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y si no me presento?

Se giró para encararla, y la miró con esa cara que solamente los Malfoy podían poner. Una mirada llena de odio y rencor que empequeñece a cualquiera que lo vea. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, pero le mantuvo firme la mirada, sin apartarla.

-Pues enviaré un par de mortífagos amigos de mi padre por ti, así que más te vale asistir si no quieres que te lleven a la fuerza.

-No te atreverías - dijo asustada.

Draco se acercó a ella, sin importarle su desnudez ni que estuviera todo mojado. Se agachó un poco para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y entrecerró los ojos, dándole un toque más aterrador.

-Pruébame.

Ella sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Su marido era malvado, nadie podría negar eso.

-Ahora agarra tus cosas y vete, a la casa de tus padres, a un hotel, lo que sea, pero no tengo tiempo para ti.

-Eres un desgraciado

-Puedo vivir con eso - y se volteó la última vez, para ahora si ignorarla por completo.

* * *

 **Hola hola! ¿queda alguien por ahí? Espero que sí, porque este capitulo va con todo el amor para ustedes. Espero les haya gustado, se que es corto, pero bueno...**

 **Gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo y comentar... a los lectores silenciosos, los invito a compartir sus opiniones, no muerdo :)**

 **Espero que la inspiración llegue pronto para vernos en otro capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, y suerte en todo!**

 **MRS Taisho Potter**

 **PD: He estado pensando en leer un Dramione... me recomiendan alguno?**


	4. Liverpool

**La Dulce Venganza**

 **Capítulo 4: Liverpool**

 _-Bien, Hermione, es ahora o nunca._

 _Cambiar su aspecto nunca había sido una prioridad para ella, de hecho, no era de las chicas muy femeninas cubierta con capas de maquillaje para disimular esas pequeñas manchas que la caracterizaban tanto: sus pecas. Aplicó la base de maquillaje como le habían enseñado en ese curso corto que había tomado en una peluquería muggle. Sabía que si quería obtener sus objetivos, debía poner todo de sí, y esa era la primera opción, hacer una versión mejorada de sí misma. Se sentía extraña teniendo la piel tan blanca, tan perlada, tan perfecta, recordaba cuantas veces Ron le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaban sus pecas, incluso había tratado de contarlas, pero cuando llegó a la setenta y dos se había aburrido._

 _De su piel se pasó a sus ojos, coloreándolos con tonos cobrizos y luego delineándolos de negro. ¿Qué pensaría él si la viera así? De seguro se caería de espalda al reconocerla. No sabía si le gustaría, probablemente se pondría celoso de todo aquél que le dirigiera la mirada. Rio ante esto. Pero esa pequeña alegría duró muy poco, pues cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola en ese mundo. Sin nadie a su lado._

 _Respiró hondo. Ya no quería llorar más, lo había hecho lo suficiente. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, enderezar su vida, volver a vivir luego de meses sin salir de esa oscuridad en la que se había sumido. Pero las sombras habían invadido su corazón, el que estaba en pedazos hacía tiempo. Estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento, y estaba segura que si se lo sacaba, sería tan negro como el carbón. Luna había dicho una vez: Logrando que te sientas solo, no eres una gran amenaza. Sin embargo estaba en desacuerdo con ella. El haber perdido a sus amigos había hecho que fuera vulnerable en el comienzo sí, pero luego de un tiempo se había hecho fuerte, y nadie iba a impedirle hacer pagar a aquellos que le habían quitado su felicidad._

 _El hotel en el que se hospedaba brillaba con las luces de navidad, los colores rojo y verde adornaban cada rincón del lugar, contagiando el sentimiento festivo a cada uno de los presentes. Casi podía imaginarse en la escuela, cuando Hogwarts era bañado por el espíritu navideño. Su vestido dorado combinaba a la perfección con el ambiente. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero ahora indudablemente lo era, cuando al pasar, tanto hombres como mujeres se daban vuelta para mirarla._

 _La fiesta que se organizaba en el hotel era espléndida. Viktor se lo había dicho alguna vez, y ahora sí que le creía. Una orquesta de brujas y magos, vestidos con majestuosas túnicas moradas, estaba tocando sobre el escenario, el que estaba adornado con luces y árboles de navidad encantados. Había hombres y mujeres bailando con gozo en la pista, y varios los observaban desde las mesas dispuestas alrededor, mientras bebían champagne, cerveza de mantequilla o whiskey de fuego. Todo el mundo se veía feliz, era casi contagioso._

 _Casi._

 _Respiró hondo, tratando de darse ánimos para celebrar. O al menos intentar hacerlo. Era el primer año que estaría tan sola en navidad. Sin Ron, sin Harry ni sus padres. No es que no agradeciera que Viktor la hubiese invitado, pero simplemente no era lo mismo._

 _Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo localizó en el medio de la pista, con una preciosa chica a la que tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar, al compás de la música. Vestía un traje rojo, lo que le recordó al primer baile al que habían ido juntos, la navidad del cuarto año. Esa había sido una gran fiesta, a pesar de había peleado con Ron. Viktor miraba a aquella chica con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que uno le da sólo a quien ama de verdad, y de pronto se sintió tímida, e incómoda por estar ahí. Como una intrusa, como si estuviera invadiendo un espacio que no debería invadir. Un espacio donde solamente podía existir Viktor y ella._

 _Aquella muchacha era se prometida._

 _Viktor iba a presentarle a su prometida, eso había dicho. Cuando la había contactado meses atrás pensó que quería intentar algo con ella, como cuando se conocieron para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero de inmediato le había contado que se había comprometido hacía poco. Se alegraba por él, claro, merecía ser feliz, merecía a alguien que no estuviera roto por dentro y pudiera amarlo con todo su ser._

 _Ella algo dijo, provocando una carcajada llena de júbilo en el búlgaro. Algo en el interior de Hermione se removió, algo parecido a la envidia. No por ella, no por él, sino por su amor._

 _Y cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse, Viktor la vio y le sonrió, no como le sonreía a su novia, pero una sonrisa llena de cariño._

 _No pudo escapar, y tratando de imitar el gesto de él, se acercó caminando. El muchacho tomó a su prometida de la mano, tirando de ella para poder aproximarse a Hermione._

 _-¡Hermione, qué gusto verte!_

 _Krum la abrazó levantándola del suelo, tal como lo hacía cuando se conocieron. Tal como lo hacía siempre que la veía. Y por un momento olvidó todo el sufrimiento, dejándose llevar por la alegría contagiosa del joven búlgaro. Era bueno que alguien la abrazara así, por estar feliz de verla, no por lástima, como había pasado con la mayoría de las personas en el último tiempo._

 _Cuando la dejó en el suelo, Hermione miró a la novia. La muchacha debía tener unos veintitrés años, su cabello negro como la noche, brillaba bajo las luces navideñas. Tenía la tez tan blanca como la nieve y los ojos de un profundo color verde._

 _-Ella es Cloe, mi prometida._

 _Cloe se acercó a ella y le dio un amistoso abrazo. Supo de inmediato que la chica era autentica, carismática y podía llegar a ser una gran amiga._

 _La invitaron a acercarse a la mesa donde estaban reunidos con sus demás familiares. Hermione saludó a los padres de Viktor, quienes la recibieron al igual que él. No podía creer que a pesar de que hacía tantos años que los había visto, aún la recordaran y la trataran con tanto cariño. Se sentía muy a gusto con todos ellos, era un momento para disfrutar, y dejar de lamentarse._

 _La mesa que ocupaban era de ocho personas, Irina y Alexander, los padres de Viktor, estaban sentados al lado derecho de ella, con Alexander en la cabecera. Al lado de ella se encontraba Cloe, y frente a Irina, Viktor. Los padres de la novia estaban al otro lado de la mesa, ocupando la otra cabecera._

 _Viktor invitó a Hermione a sentarse junto a él, en el medio de todos. Por un momento se sintió en una cena del siglo XVII, como si ella fuera parte de la mesa del Señor Darcy. Todos arreglados, compartiendo una comida exquisita, y hablando de cosas triviales. Claro que su Señor Darcy no se encontraba ahí, sino que en Inglaterra, bajo una lúgubre lápida._

 _-¿Dónde está Vincent? – preguntó de pronto Cloe, llamando la atención de la castaña, quien de inmediato trató de disimular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al pensar en Ron. Se dio cuenta entonces, que el asiento frente a la madre de Cloe estaba vacío, pero preparado para alguien._

 _-No debe tardar – comentó Bernard, su padre, mirando hacia todos lados._

 _Sin embargo, terminaron de comer y el tal Vincent no llegó._

 _El maestro de ceremonia anunció que iniciaría el vals en los próximos minutos, y cuando la música empezó, Viktor se levantó e invitó a su novia a bailar. Hermione sonrió, sí que se había convertido en un amante del baile. Cloe la miró entonces, como preguntándole si estaría bien si la dejaban sola un ratito, a lo que ella le guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarla. Y así, ambos se fueron a la pista a seguir bailando, tal como lo habían hecho cuando ella llegó ahí._

 _Cuando el reloj marcó las once y media, la muchacha miró a la pareja, quienes bailaban en eses momento un lento, abrazados y mirándose con amor a los ojos. Decidió que era hora de marcharse. Se despidió de los padres de ambos, alegando que estaba cansada por el viaje, y se levantó. No quería interrumpir, pero si se iba sin despedirse no podría dormir por la culpa. Así que caminó hacia ellos, quienes de inmediato la recibieron con una sonrisa. Merlín, eran adorables._

 _-Chicos, subiré a mi habitación, estoy agotada – anunció, colocando una voz de cansancio._

 _-No te vayas aún – suplicó Cloe, poniendo un puchero que le hizo recordar a Ginny. Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica tenía muchas similitudes a su mejor amiga -, no hemos hecho aún el intercambio de regalos. ¡Tenemos uno para ti, Hermione!_

 _-Son muy amables, pero…_

 _-Por favor – dijo la chica, alargando la "o" para que pudiera convencerla -, además Vincent ya llegó, está…_

 _Cloe comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando al chico. Parecía que el joven Vincent era más escurridizo que Harry escapando de Filch, pero al localizarlo, tomó a Viktor y a Hermione de las muñecas y cruzó la pista de baile con ellos pisándole los talones._

 _-¡Vincent, por Merlín, se supone que es Noche Buena, no noche de negocios! – le reprochó Cloe, quitándole el celular de la mano y llevándolo a su propia oreja – Roger, ¿podrías hacer el favor de dejar a mi hermano en paz un día? ¡Es Noche Buena!_

 _Hermione, quien se encontraba medio oculta tras el cuerpo de Viktor, escuchó como la muchacha reía, para luego presionar un botón en el aparato muggle de su hermano, y entregárselo a él._

 _-Hemos estado esperando toda la noche para presentarte a la hermosa Hermione ¡y tú no apareces! – la aludida se sonrojó por el halago de la novia de Krum, pues no estaba acostumbrada que las personas la llamaran hermosa, menos alguien que había conocido hacía unas pocas horas._

 _-Lo siento, hermanita, pero iba a ganar uno grande._

 _-No me importan tus millones, Vince, hoy es un día para pasar en familia._

 _-¿Y dónde está la hermosa Hermione, querida Cloe?_

 _La voz de Vincent era ronca, grave como la noche, pero con un toque cálido que le daba confianza. Viktor miró hacia atrás, buscándola, y al ver que se ocultaba detrás de él, cuan niña pequeña, se hizo a un lado, revelándola._

 _Y fue entonces cuando Hermione conoció a Vincent Thompson._

 _Su cabello era negro como el de Cloe, pero a diferencia de la chica, él tenía los ojos tan oscuros, que casi parecían negros. Era más alto que Viktor, debía medir más de un metro y ochenta centímetros. De espalda ancha, y brazos fuertes, enfundados en un smoking azul marino entallado. Era, sin duda, un chico realmente guapo._

 _Él entrecerró los ojos, y la observó desde su altura, no podía decir que la estudió de pies a cabeza, puesto que no despegó los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. Y tras unos segundos donde nadie habló, Vincent sonrió y se inclinó, estirando su mano derecha, pidiendo la de ella._

 _-Es un gusto conocerte, hermosa Hermione – comentó, para luego besar suavemente la mano de la muchacha, quien sintió un choque eléctrico apenas sus labios tocaron su piel._

* * *

La fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio la mostraba a ella riendo mientras Vince le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego mirar a la cámara sonriendo. Aquel día había sido magnífico, el día de la boda de Cloe y Viktor. Vincent había logrado sacarle más sonrisas en esos tres meses que sus conocidos en Inglaterra los pasados meses antes de conocerlo. Él sabía lo que había vivido, sabía de su sufrimiento, y dedicaba cada día a tratar de volverla a la vida, de hacerla reír, de hacerla feliz. Y lo amaba por eso.

No era difícil amarlo, y luego de bastante tiempo se dio cuenta. Hacía que se olvidara de todo, era quien estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Cuando se casaron ella sólo lo veía así, como su amigo. Vincent tenía la idea en la mente sobre su empresa. Tenía todo planeado, libros y libros de base que había conseguido en la Universidad Muggle a la que fue. Le había propuesto matrimonio, no en el sentido amoroso, o eso creía ella, sino que más que nada como un negocio. Él la necesitaba, Hermione, con su inteligencia, era sin duda la mejor candidata para reinar junto a él ese imperio que planeaba construir. Roger lo estaba ayudando mucho también, pero ambos sabían que para el mundo mágico europeo, un hombre casado era más confiable que uno soltero. Algo estúpido, si lo piensan, una creencia primitiva que aún se mantenía entre los magos, pero que era más fácil seguir que combatir.

Así que se casaron un 3 de Junio. Y cuando se besaron por primera vez frente al altar, chispas saltaron entre ellos, unas que nacieron ese día y que fueron aumentando con el pasar del tiempo.

-Maldita sea.

Maldijo cuando vio que una lágrima había caído sobre el pergamino que leía. Inspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Tenía que dejar de llorar, tenía que superarlo. Pero simplemente no podía. Eran esos momentos cuando volvía a sentirse como lo había hecho hacía ocho años atrás, cuando la oscuridad había invadido su vida y con ello había perdido a Ron y los demás. De momentos pensaba en pedirle a alguien que borrara sus recuerdos, un _Obliviate_ acabaría con su sufrimiento y la dejaría libre. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que seguir firme, y lograr aquello que le había prometido a Ron hacía tantos años en el cementerio.

Penélope abrió despacio la puerta y asomó su cabeza por ésta. Hermione secó rápidamente la lágrima que mojaba su rostro, sin embargo, sabía que sus ojos igual la delatarían. La secretaria sintió lástima, y apenada le informó que tenía una llamada, a lo que la ex – Gryffindor simplemente asintió.

- _Granger…_

La voz de Malfoy borró todo rastro de tristeza de su ser, causando otro tipo de oscuridad en su corazón.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que he cambiado de apellido? – cuestionó cabreada.

- _Te pido mil disculpas, es la costumbre._

¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo disculpas? Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Me sorprende que llames, Malfoy – comentó – creí que enviarías a alguno de tus lacayos.

 _-Prefiero que sea cara a cara… No literal, claro, no tengo tiempo de ir a tu oficina._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, no es que lo hubiese dejado entrar a Thompson Incorporated tampoco si él se hubiese propuesto ir.

-Dime de una vez lo que quieres decir, tampoco me sobra el tiempo.

 _-Hemos decidido aceptar._

La sonrisa de victoria de la muchacha habría asustado a cualquiera. No había pisca de bondad en ella, sólo malicia por haberlos hecho caer en la trampa.

-No esperaba menos – dijo tratando de mostrarse seria, a pesar de que en su interior saltaba de euforia -, sería estúpido perder todo si les estoy dando una gran oferta.

- _Pero con una condición –_ respondió Draco, bajando todos los humos de la cabeza de la chica -. _Yo voy a dirigir todo. Tus hombres me responderán a mí y acatarán mis órdenes. Tú solamente vas a esperar el dinero, como una ama de casa espera a su marido llegar con el sueldo._

Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿quién se creía ese imbécil? Maldito machista.

-¿Cómo pretendes dirigir algo que desconoces, Malfoy?

- _Tú vas a enseñarme._

 _-¿_ Disculpa _?_

 _-¿No te crees experta en el tema?_

-¿Pretendes que te enseñe todo lo que sé y deje que hagas con mis trabajadores lo que tú quieras? No lo creo. – Casi podía reír de lo estúpido que sonaba, pero Malfoy no lograba que riera, sino que su sangre hervía.

 _-Puedes visitar la excavación y opinar, pero las decisiones finales las tomaré yo, ¿qué dices?_

 _-_ Sabes que aún puedo demandarlos.

 _-Lo sé._

-Y si hay algo que no me guste, lo haré.

 _-¿Estás aceptando o no?_

 _-_ Nos vemos mañana a las nueve de la mañana en Liverpool, y no llegues tarde, mi tiempo es oro.

* * *

Roger maldijo cuando la muchacha le contó sobre la conversación con Malfoy, puesto que debía atender una emergencia en la planta que tenían en Surrey, imposibilitándole acompañar a Hermione hasta el sábado por la tarde.

-¿No puedes cambiar la cita para el sábado? – cuestionó, pasándose las manos por el cabello, nervioso por dejarla sola con el ex - mortífago.

-Eso sería poco profesional, mi querido Roger.

-No quiero que estés sola rodeada de esa gente, Hermione, entiéndelo – la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos con intensidad, como para transmitirle de esa manera que estaba sumamente preocupado por la situación. Hermione era la mujer de su mejor amigo, y desde siempre había sentido algo especial por ella, admiración quizás, amistad, por supuesto, atracción, no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería que nada malo le sucediera, y si él no podía ir a esa reunión, no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Vincent sobre protegerla a toda costa.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí, Roger? He demostrado un centenar de veces que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a lo que sea.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

El modo en que lo dijo hizo al joven suspirar derrotado. No podía llevarle la contraria cuando usaba ese tono de voz. Tan dulce y tan firme a la vez.

Sabía que a pesar de lo que dijera, ella haría lo que quisiera. Era tan rebelde, como una adolescente reprimida por sus padres. No tenía caso pelear contra lo inevitable.

-Me mantendrás informado – le ordenó -, si a ese imbécil se le ocurre hacer algo indebido, no dudes en que no me importará acabar en Azkaban por matarlo.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré todo controlado.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Irónico, el día brillaba, el sol radiante le sonreía desde las alturas, burlándose de su malestar. No era que no quisiera ese proyecto. Merlín sabía cuánto se había esforzado en conseguir los permisos. Lo que le molestaba era tener que lidiar con Malfoy. Ese era uno de aquellos días en los que quería olvidar su pasado, relajarse, dejar de lado su oscuro propósito de vida. No obstante, tener a Malfoy siguiéndola como perro faldero no era algo que le agradara.

Odiaba que los Malfoy hubiesen obtenido la forma de la reina británica para excavar ahí. Odiaba no haberlo pensado antes. Odiaba estar sola en aquella ciudad que apenas conocía. Odiaba sentirse tan vacía.

Un hermoso colibrí pasó volando por cerca suyo. El ave, de un majestuoso color azul, revoloteó a su alrededor, como inspeccionándola.

-Hey, pequeño.

Siempre había creído que los pájaros eran pequeños ángeles, y aquel había llegado justo a tiempo para espantar sus demonios. Estaban al pie de una pequeña colina, a unos metros de donde estaba la entrada a la excavación. El colibrí dio un par de vuelta alrededor de ella, y luego voló colina arriba, devolviéndose un par de veces, como si quisiera que lo siguiera.

Miró a las proximidades, por si Malfoy había aparecido, mas no había nadie, por lo que siguió a la linda ave. Y fue sin duda la mejor decisión. Un hermoso prado de flores blancas se extendía colina abajo. De esos que sólo se ven en las películas, o las fotografías de revistas.

Un ángel, un pequeño ángel.

Vincent sabía cuánto le gustaban las flores blancas, y ese hermoso paisaje solo podía hacerla pensar que no estaba sola. Él estaba ahí, acompañándola, protegiéndola desde el más allá. La brisa corría ligeramente, soplándole sus risos dorados lejos de su rostro. Y con la brisa le llegó el exquisito olor de las flores, inundándola por completo.

* * *

Malfoy apareció frente a la excavación a las 8:57 am. Estaba ansioso por verla, para qué engañarse. Lo sentía en sus huesos, con tan solo pensar en ella sentía su sangre arder. A pesar de que le había dicho esa mañana a su padre que le era completamente indiferente, que sería solamente actuación el tratar de seducirla, estaba deseoso de empezar el juego. Hermione Granger, perdón, Hermione Thompson ex – Granger, iba a caer rendida a sus pies, y lo iba a lamentar con creces.

Miró a su alrededor, no la vio en ningún lado, pero no iba a inquietarse, puesto que aún faltaban unos minutos para las nueve. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y ella no aparecía, se preocupó. La chica había dicho que conocía el lugar, obvio, si ella misma quería empezar la excavación ahí antes de que ellos se le adelantaran. ¿Se había arrepentido? Lo dudaba, ella no era de las que se rendía fácilmente. Y si hubiese cambiado de opinión, sabía que sería lo suficientemente cortés como para al menos hacer una llamada telefónica para avisar.

Suspiró, esto era extraño.

Un pájaro azul pasó volando por su alrededor, molestando su paz, la que contrastaba totalmente a lo que sentía por dentro. El ave voló y voló rodeando su cabeza, hasta hacerlo marear.

-¿Qué quieres, estúpida ave?

Estúpido se sentía hablando con un animal, pero tan pronto como dijo eso, el colibrí salió rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la de él, subiendo por la colina que llevaba al prado de flores. Y al seguirlo con la mirada la vio. Granger se encontraba en la cima de la colina, de espaldas a él. Su largo cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta holgada, vestía una blusa blanca y unos jeans ajustados que hacían que su trasero se viera más apetecible. Sonrió, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de mirarlo desde las alturas, aunque fuera literal, así que metió las manos en el bolsillo y caminó hacia ella a paso tranquilo. Y a medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta, graciosamente, que ella llevaba unos cursis bototos de seguridad color rosa.

-Tú jamás pierdes el estilo, ¿verdad? – se burló, llegando a su lado.

Hermione despertó de su ensoñación en cuanto lo escuchó, despidió sus pensamientos sobre su pasado, y se concentró en el rubio que estaba parado frente a ella. Nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy pudiera dejarla sin aliento, pero aquella mañana de Junio lo había hecho. La camisa azul que usaba, hacía resaltar el gris de sus ojos, haciéndolos más hipnotizantes de lo que ya eran. Usaba jeans, tal como ella usaba, y eso la sorprendía también, nunca imaginó tampoco verlo en jeans.

-Malfoy – lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras poco a poco recuperaba el habla -. Llegas tarde.

-Corrección querida Granger, - continuó con ironía, sabiendo que llamándola por su antiguo apellido la haría enfadar, y cómo le gustaba que se enfadara – llegué hace varios minutos, solo estaba esperando que la señora se dignara a bajar de las nubes para poder trabajar.

Hermione se giró de nuevo hacia el prado, tratando de grabar en su memoria esa hermosa vista, para poder volver a ella cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, y así poder sentirse más cerca de su difunto esposo.

-Es un lugar precioso – comentó, más para sí misma que para él. Y de pronto Draco sintió su tristeza como propia, podía ver en sus ojos, en aquellos que trataban de mostrarla al mundo como una mujer fuerte e independiente, la desolación que la invadía por dentro, y sintió ganas de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. – Vamos a trabajar.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, comenzó a caminar hacia el pie de la colina, dejándolo atrás con sentimientos encontrados. Hermione era todo un misterio, uno que pensaba resolver a toda cosa.

Se acercaron al letrero de publicidad para crema de pies que ocultaba mágicamente la obra. Podía ver la mirada burlona en el rostro de la chica cuando se acercaron, y trató de hacer caso omiso. Apenas se encontrara solo llamaría a los de publicidad para que cambiaran esa estupidez, ¿qué les había dado con la crema de pies, por Merlín?

Unos toques con su varita en el cartel hizo que este dejara el glamour y mostrara, a través de él, la excavación que había empezado Malfoy's Golden and Silver. Era un hechizo similar al que ocultaba al Callejón Diagon, en Londres, y aquello le hizo sentirse un poco menos fría, pues le recordaba su primera visita a aquel mágico lugar.

Como todo un caballero, Malfoy le indicó que pasara primero, a través de esa puerta que había aparecido frente a ellos. A veces olvidaba que el rubio tenía aquellos modales que tan intensamente le había inculcado su madre desde pequeño.

Ya en terreno mágico, vio que no estaban solos, como ella había pensado antes, y por lo cual se encontraba algo nerviosa. Allí había muchos magos, vestidos con overoles de distintos colores, azul, verde oscuro, amarillo y negro, suponía que el color indicaba algún trabajo que ejercían. En su compañía todos vestían de azul, y franjas de otros colores bordadas en el brazo izquierdo les indicaban el puesto que tenían. Además de los overoles, todos los magos usaban cascos amarillos, y gruesos bototos negros, que los protegían de daños indeseados.

A su derecha, un gran camión de carga hacía ruidos con el motor, mientras los hombres de verde levitaban pesados carros llenos de tierra. Estos carros eran llevados hacia allí por los de amarillo, quienes los conducían desde el interior de la cueva que estaba a su izquierda, a través de rieles, como los de los trenes. Más allá, magos de negro armaban una estructura de fierro, del tamaño del camión, mientras que los de azul, con lo que parecía ser una perforadora de suelos, hacían un agujero, siendo guiados por un mago que no vestía overol, sino ropa normal, y usaba un casco blanco. Suponía que él era el supervisor.

Era curioso, siempre decía, los parecidos que tenían las costumbres de las Mineras mágicas a las muggles.

Malfoy hizo aparecer dos cascos blancos ante sus ojos, y le ofreció uno a ella para que se lo colocara. No podía entrar a aquel lugar sin los elementos de seguridad.

-Siento que no sea rosa – bromeó, y no pudo evitar sonreír, de forma inconsciente.

La llevó por la planta explicándole de forma clara cada estación que tenían. Le comentó que habían empezado a realizar la excavación hacía poco, los hombres de amarillo llevaban los residuos que sacaban a medida que cavaban más profundo, y que el camión lo llevaría a unos kilómetros para su reutilización posterior.

La perforadora trataba de hallar un lago subterráneo, que según Anthony Goldstein, se encontraba a seiscientos metros bajo tierra. Recordaba a Anthony del Ejército de Dumbledore, no sabía que lo había llevado a acabar en la empresa de Malfoy, pero solamente esperaba que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. No quería verlo herido. Un Ravenclaw ahí, curioso, se preguntaba qué diría Roger al ver a su ex compañero de casa junto a Malfoy.

-Goldstein, ¿recuerdas a Hermione? – le preguntó el rubio cuando se acercaron a donde estaban trabajando los magos de azul.

Trató de pasar por alto el escalofrío que pasó por su espalda cuando escuchó a Malfoy decir su nombre, el que sonaba casi como un pecado en esos labios finos. Aunque el escalofrío pasó a segundo plano cuando la incomodidad la invadió al ser abrazada sorpresivamente por Anthony.

-¡Hermione Granger, cuánto tiempo!

-En realidad, es Hermione Thompson ahora, Goldstein, directora de Thompson Incorporated, y codirectora de este proyecto.

-Estoy encantada de volver a verte, Anthony – comentó Hermione luego que Malfoy aclarara su posición. Y el ex Ravenclaw la abrazó con tanto cariño que casi se sintió incómoda. Realmente no estaba muy acostumbrada últimamente a recibirlo.

Luego de unas palabras, donde Anthony le contó lo que habían estado haciendo hasta que llegara, Malfoy convocó una reunión con todos sus obreros, para presentarles a la nueva codirectora. La subió a la parte de atrás de un camión, para que todos pudieran verla, a la mujer que pronto sería derrocada del poder.

-Estimados trabajadores, - Hermione pidió la palabra luego de que Malfoy la presentara, a lo que él no pudo más que ceder a regañadientes – estoy aquí para que esto funcione, sé que muchos se especializan en oro y plata, pero mi equipo, que llegará el lunes, y yo, les enseñaremos a sacar correctamente los diamantes, para que así la producción sea la mejor para todos nosotros. Por favor, no tengan miedo de preguntar, estoy dispuesta a responder todas sus preguntas.

¿Respondería si le preguntaba qué estaba tramando realmente? Estaba seguro que no, pero la dejó hablar con sus empleados con ese tono tan confiado, sabiendo que un día, no muy lejos de ese, la desenmascaría. Podía notar en las caras de los obreros su admiración por ella, aunque por lo que podía escuchar de sus mentes, la mayoría admiraba más que su inteligencia y gentileza para hablar, su bello rostro y ese trasero respingón. Apretó sus puños con rabia hacia ellos, sintiéndose traicionado, pero a la vez… celoso.

-Bueno, basta de charlas, ¡a trabajar!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ante el molesto tono de Malfoy, aunque nadie lo objetó, y se esparcieron en sus distintas labores. Cuando estuvieron solos, se quedaron en silencio, no había nadie alrededor que escuchara sus conversaciones, nadie que escuchara lo rápido que latía sus corazones.

-Dejaste a todo el mundo embobado – dijo él, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No es verdad.

-Como tú digas.

De un salto, Malfoy bajó del camión llegando a tierra firme y la miró. Se veía preciosa ahí, mirando hacia el horizonte con sus largas pestañas y mechones de su cabello ondeando al viento. La deseaba de tal forma que dolía, pero sabía que ella no iba a ceder a estar en sus brazos tan fácilmente.

-¿Quieres que te muestre un poco más? – le preguntó, y ella apartó la vista de las colinas para centrarla en él y asentir.

Draco estiró los brazos entonces, indicándole con ese gesto que saltara y él la atraparía. Y por alguna razón, en ese instante, confió en él, agachándose para poder bajar. El muchacho la tomó de la cintura y la sostuvo en el aire con una facilidad que pocos tenían, acercándola a su cuerpo lo suficiente para que sintiera la electricidad que él mismo sentía. La bajó despacio hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento dulce, tan cerca que son un solo movimiento podría atrapar eso labios rojos y besarla como había querido hacerlo desde que la había visto en la casa de sus padres. Quería que enrollara sus piernas a su alrededor, y llevársela lejos para poder hacerla suya hasta ya no poder más, no dejarla salir de la cama aunque le rogara.

Y Hermione podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado a ella, un inexplicable cosquilleo bajaba por su columna vertebral, y su piel se puso de gallina. Él la miraba con tal intensidad que sabía que si se inclinaba apenas un poco para besarla, ella se rendiría sin poner ninguna objeción. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente, provocando que Draco casi perdiera totalmente el control, sin embargo la bajó rápidamente, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose un par de pasos.

Tenía que controlarse y seguir el plan. Seducirla, ese era el plan. No ser seducido.

-¿Seguimos? – cuestionó Hermione, haciendo como si nada, simulando perfectamente que nada de lo que había pasado instantes atrás la había afectado en lo absoluto, mientras que el rubio sentía un terrible dolor en la entrepierna.

-Seguro.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin inconvenientes, bueno excepto por el deseo mutuo y latente, pero que ambos intentaban ignorar. Draco le mostró todas las instalaciones, entraron en la mina, donde presentó personalmente a Hermione con algunos de los supervisores de cada piso. Uno de ellos, Steve Sheep le mostró que habían extraído varios minerales en los días que llevaban trabajando, sin embargo, los diamantes eran más difíciles de encontrar y sacar. Hermione sintió que la satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo cuando Sheep le dijo que quizás no lo estaban haciendo correctamente, y ella miró a Malfoy como diciendo "te lo dije", puesto que había señalado con anterioridad que su fuerte no era la extracción de diamantes. Draco simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes Steve, coordinaré con Draco para poder hacerles un curso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio cuando escuchó su nombre de pila de sus labios carnosos, y quiso, por milésima vez, llevársela de ahí.

* * *

Cuando estaban terminando de almorzar en el casino que habían montado para los trabajadores, Roger la llamó.

- _Dime por favor que sigues viva._

-Estas siendo ridículo - comentó Hermione, saliendo del lugar y alejándose unos cuantos metros para que Malfoy no escuchara su conversación.

 _-¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil?_

-Roger estoy bien... - dijo exasperada.

- _Estás en el medio de las serpientes, Hermione, no puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti._

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el casino, donde pudo divisar, a través de la puerta abierta, que Draco la observaba con demasiada seriedad. Le frunció el ceño, como preguntándole de esta forma qué era lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, la mirada de Malfoy se hizo aún más fría y desvió sus ojos hacia Anthony.

-Déjate de preocuparte ¿sí? Sé cuidarme sola.

Roger suspiró.

 _-¿A qué hora vas a regresar?_

Malfoy y ella habían acordado quedarse esa noche en Liverpool para ver más detalles por la mañana, cuando uno de los expertos en oro que tenía la empresa del rubio, Terry Boot llegara de su viaje.

-No regresaré hoy, sabes que los diamantes brillan con la luna en lo más alto y el hechizo adecuado, debo buscarlos para... – claro, esa era otra razón por la cual Hermione quería quedarse.

- _Hermione_ \- la interrumpió - _se suponía que la reunión sería para conocer al personal y conocer un poco más la mina, no para comenzar a darle todos los tips a Malfoy._

-No voy a traerlo esta noche.

- _Y seguro que no tienen ningún tipo de seguridad mágica en ese lugar contra intrusos._

-No soy una intrusa – toda la conversación ya comenzaba a cansarla. ¿Por qué Roger insistía en tratarla como si fuera de porcelana?

- _Ok, si vas a quedarte, entonces iré al Ministerio a tomar un traslador hacia allá._

-No, Roger, acordaste reunirte con Jordan esta noche. No puedes perder esa oportunidad.

- _Pero Hermione..._

-No, - dijo rotundamente- no sería buena amiga si te dijera que vinieras para acá sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de que te entreguen a tu hijo. Samuel es más importante ahora.

 _-Karina no es una asesina, sé que si espero un día más no matará a Sam, en cambio Malfoy..._

-Basta, tú irás con el abogado, yo me encargo de Malfoy.

Lo oyó suspirar derrotado y luego se despidió de él, haciéndole prometer que le avisaría como le iba con su abogado. Roger había tenido una aventura hacía tres años atrás con una chica que trabajaba en un bar de mala muerte. Se habían divertido al comienzo, aunque Vince y Hermione la tenían entre ceja y ceja. Y no era por el trabajo que ella tenía, sino que no dudaba al momento de manipular a Roger sentimentalmente, para conseguir cualquier capricho que quisiera. Claro, un hombre en su posición, con uno de los rangos más altos en la empresa minera más importante del país, era un hombre bastante codiciado por las chicas. Era el soltero del momento.

Roger ciegamente le había dado de todo, le había comprado cuanta cosa quería Karina, con tal de complacerla, pensando que eso hacían los chicos enamorados. La actitud que tenía hacia ella era extraña y varias veces Hermione le sugirió a su marido la idea de que Roger estuviera influenciado por algún tipo de poción de amor.

Imposible había dicho Vincent, él siempre ha sido así con sus aventuras.

Pero más tarde, cuando Karina anunció que estaba embarazada de Roger, algo pareció despertar en la mente del joven empresario, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se hizo pruebas, exámenes de sangre, percatándose efectivamente que había dosis, una pequeña cantidad, pero suficiente para dejarse influenciar por la chica, de Amortentia.

Cortó relación con ella de inmediato, obviamente, y cuando pasó el tiempo necesario, le pidió una prueba de ADN, para saber si efectivamente el niño que venía en camino era suyo. Y lo era. Pero luego de que Samy naciera, la resistencia de ella para que lo viera era cada vez mayor, hasta el punto de que se había marchado a quizás dónde, llevándose a su hijo. Eso había pasado hacía dos meses, y desde entonces Roger estaba trabajando con Lee Jordan para buscarlos y que los jueces del Wizengamont le dieran la custodia total a él.

* * *

Malfoy apareció en la puerta con el rostro tan serio como cuando Snape daba clases en Hogwarts. La sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto lo vio, tan guapo como era, podría hacer que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies. Sin embargo ella tenía que recordarse qué estaba haciendo ahí, y lo que había hecho su familia para ganar su odio incontrolado, y dejar de lado pensamientos carnales que pudieran estar surgiendo en su interior.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, colocando sus manos en jarras, retándolo con la mirada a decirle cualquier insulto.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, y la miró de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentir desnuda. Se acercó poco a poco, dando unos pasos tan ligeros, pero seguros, como si volara sobre un mar de hielo. Y cuando llegó a su lado, tomó su mentón con su mano helada, levantándole el rostro hacia él, mirando sus labios con deseo.

-Te sugiero que cuando estés trabajando para mí olvides las llamadas de tu noviecito – dijo con tanto veneno que hasta él mismo se sorprendió del odio y los celos que sentía.

Hermione hirvió, y no solo por el hecho de que se había dado cuenta que quería besarlo, sino porque las palabras machistas de él. Lo empujó lejos de ella, quitando su mano de su cara como si su toque la quemara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Malfoy? No eres mi jefe, eres mi socio, que te quede claro ahora, porque sabes que puedo demandarte en cualquier momento si no cumples con tu parte – amenazó Hermione, colérica -, y lo que haga o no con mi vida privada no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Sabía que era una locura, pero verla así, tan enrabiada, lo excitaba tanto como si la viera desnuda. Por un momento sintió como si estuvieran de nuevo en la escuela, cuando la insultaba sin piedad y ella lo hacía de vuelta, era un juego de niños que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-No me amenaces, Granger - se acercó de nuevo a ella, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría lanzarle algún hechizo que lo noqueara -. No tienes poder sobre mí, ¿entiendes? Ya me gané a la Reina, me ganaré al Wizengamont si es necesario. Si no quieres estar aquí, eres libre de irte, pero no vengas a joderme. Tengo el poder aquí y no quiero que te distraigas por llamadas personales. Ahora sígueme.

Lo odiaba. Definitivamente lo odiaba.

Pasar el resto del día con él no fue exactamente agradable, como lo llevaban en la mañana. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, intenso, y feroz, pero frio a la vez. Ya no había conversaciones triviales, palabras sobre el tiempo, o sobre el color de los uniformes. Todo se enfocó principalmente en los diamantes, en el oro, la plata y el cobre que habían extraído. Nada más. Y Malfoy no perdía oportunidad en demostrar que él era el dueño y que los obreros respondían a él y solamente a él. Hasta Anthony se había visto en el aprieto de tener que acatar sus órdenes e ignorar las sugerencias de Hermione.

Ya estaba harta de él. Y tenía que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no matarlo en ese mismo momento.

Cuando la noche cayó, ambos se fueron al hotel. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, la luna estaría en lo más alto a eso de las nueve. Tenía un tiempo para descansar un rato antes de partir sola a la mina a buscar los diamantes.

-¿Nos vemos en la cena? – preguntó Malfoy como si nada, apenas llegaron al hotel.

-No, debo trabajar en otras cosas, cenaré en mi habitación.

-Ok, como quieras.

Y así cada uno se fue por su lado, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

 _ **Seguro que me odian por tardar tanto en subir un capítulo, y entendería perfectamente que no lo lean, pero si están aquí, leyendo este mensaje, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerlo. Me gusta este fanfic, no quiero abandonarlo, y prometo terminarlo aunque me demore años jaja, espero que no sea así. Pero bueno...**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta como va la historia, se los agradecería mucho**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, y que tengan un lindo año**_

 _ **MRS Taisho Potter**_


End file.
